Inglaterra, en venta
by Marriot-chan
Summary: las olimpiadas se acercan, los precios se elevan y La Reina Isabel II toma una medida desesperada para continuar con la construcción de la infraestructura olímpica, la cual es poner a Arthur en venta.// AméricaxInglaterraxFrancia // p0rn.
1. Chapter 1

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

Fecha de inicio: 14 de agosto de 2009

Últimamente, la vida en el palacio de Buckingham se hacía bastante aburrida. La reina Isabel II pensaba a veces, ante la perspectiva de que lo único que hacía últimamente era lidiar con escándalos de su hijo y nietos, que ya había vivido suficiente y era tiempo de morir.

La mujer estaba vestida con un sencillo traje de falda color salmón y se encontraba sentada enfrente de una ventana, mirando hacía los jardines del palacio. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando un muchacho depositó un servicio de té en la mesilla que tenía a un lado.

-Es hora del té, Isabel-

La reina volteó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La única persona (si así se podía denominar) que la tuteaba era Arthur Kirkland. El muchacho, que iba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, acercó una silla para sentarse junto con la reina.

-¿Cuántos cubos de azúcar?-le preguntó, mientras tomaba una taza y la llenaba de té.

-Dos, por favor-

Arthur preparó la infusión tal y como siempre le gustaba a la Reina Isabel. La mujer tomó la taza que le ofrecía y sonrío picaronamente cuando Arthur se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido.

-Oh, bueno- respondió la otra con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz- sólo estoy ansiosa de saber cómo te fue con el joven Alfred- finalizó, sonriendo aún más ante la expresión que puso Arthur: frunció el ceño y se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡Una perdida de tiempo!- exclamó enojado- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo él que tiene que lidiar siempre con semejante idiota? ¡Tiene la cabeza llena de ideas absurdas!-

La mujer soltó una leve risa, logrando que Inglaterra se desesperara aún más. Arthur estuvo a punto de reclamarle por su reacción, cuando empezó a hablar con un toque soñador en su voz.

-Me gusta que la _relación especial_ entre Reino Unido y Estados Unidos se mantenga fuerte; en especial la de ustedes dos, Arthur-

El chico volteó a verla como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo de la cabeza, causándole más risa a la reina. Aunque lo negara, cada vez que ella le preguntaba acerca de los encuentros con Alfred, siempre se sonrojaba violentamente y farfullaba mil cosas en su contra, aunque en realidad no era siempre lo que de verdad pensaba

-Te estás volviendo chiflada con la edad, mujer- se limitó a responder, tomando un sorbo de té. La reina empezó soltó una carcajada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Apenas 20 minutos después, Inglaterra abandonó el palacio de Buckingham, echando humos por la actitud de la reina; quien había osado correrlo por una cita con el mentado Primer ministro. En ese momento la mujer lo veía partir desde una ventana, mientras pensaba en su situación actual.

La monarquía ya no tenía el poder de antes. El destino del Reino Unido era manejado ahora por un parlamento, y la figura de reina no era más que un lindo adorno en la parte más alta del pastel. Si había algo en lo que destacaba la monarquía Inglesa, era por sus frivolidades y escándalos publicados en las revistas de chismes.

-Su majestad, El señor Gordon Brown ya esta aquí…-

La reina volteó ante el aviso del mayordomo, sonrió cortésmente y fue al encuentro con el Primer ministro, que para su desgracia, lo que traía no eran buenas noticias para nada.

La reunión entre la reina Isabel y el Primer ministro Gordon Brown fue fría y llena de un ambiente muy pesado. El Primer ministro le comunicó una terrible situación: por culpa de la crisis económica mundial, los precios se habían elevado demasiado y la construcción de la infraestructura faltante para los juegos olímpicos del 2012 se había hecho casi imposible de soportar para la economía. Se necesita inyectar capital extranjero para soportar los gastos.

Isabel II suspiró con amargura cuando terminó de escuchar las malas nuevas. El mundo estaba vuelto patas para arriba por culpa de la crisis y no había modo sustentable para obtener el dinero que hacía falta…o al menos eso creía, hasta que una idea perversa y suicida cruzó por su cabeza.

-Primer ministro- preguntó con cautela, mirando fijamente al otro y con un gesto de firme decisión en el rostro- ¿Cuánto dinero necesitamos?-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Arthur Kirkland seguía furioso con Isabel II al día siguiente de su encuentro. Ahora se encontraba en el Palacio de Westminster, tomando el té tranquilamente mientras veía el Río Támesis por la ventana. Lo bueno de ser él, era que podía pasearse a sus anchas en cualquier lugar, ya fuera palacio, casa de verano o calle de Reino Unido, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo o ponerle algún pero.

Las hadas revoloteaban felices alrededor de su cabeza, dejando una estela de polvo dorado a su paso. Kirkland las miró mientras apuraba su té. ¡Tenía que reclamarle a la Reina por su descortesía! Pensó enojado. De repente, una melodía empezó a sonar con estruendo. Inglaterra miró con sorpresa como su celular se saturaba de mensajes mientras seguía sonando ruidosamente la melodía de _mensaje recibido_, causando que las hadas se escandalizaran y le lanzaran miradas de desaprobación al pobre chico.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- susurró molesto y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Uno a uno fue abriendo cada mensaje.

De: Francia, el _wine bastard._

Es increíble ver el cambio radical. Hace algunos años rechazaste ser mi esposo y ahora te vendes. ¡Y te atreves a decir mentiras! ¿Buen cocinero? ¿En donde, en el infierno? Te voy a comprar y te convertirás en mi esclavo. Francia Onii-chan te dará mucho amor y así dejaras de ser un amargado y un mentiroso.

…

De: Sealand.

¡ERES UN COPIÓN, INGLATERRA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venderte, si tú perteneces al (Próximo-a-ser-reconocido) Gran Imperio de Sealand!?

…

De: Japón.

¡Inglaterra-san! ¿Por qué? ¡NO VENDAS TU CUERPO!

…

De: Rusia.

Pronto serás uno con Rusia, puedes asegurarlo.

…

De: Estados Unidos

Sé que mi pequeñísimo (y casi inexistente) resfriado esta causando problemas a todo mundo, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Lo que estás haciendo para ganar dinero es francamente triste. Pero como yo soy un héroe, voy a ir a tu rescate.

…

Arthur se quedo impactado después de leer la oleada de mensajes, cada uno más disparatado que el anterior. Al parecer todo el mundo se había vuelto loco por culpa de la crisis económica y sólo decían idioteces, cosa que le sorprendía viniendo de Kiku… o tal vez se habían organizado muy bien para hacerle una broma pesada.

Guardo su celular cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo. Un nuevo mensaje de texto había llegado:

De: Francia, el _wine bastard._

Como estoy segurísimo que no tienes idea de lo que pasa, como tu próximo dueño y señor, te ordeno ver este link.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido de indignación y abrió el enlace. Cuando la página de Internet se cargó en su celular, puso los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

La página que estaba abierta no era otra más que eBay y el producto que estaba en subasta… ¡ERA ÉL!

La descripción, que estaba acompañada de una foto en donde sonreía, decía:

Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra.

Muchacho amable, guapo y servicial. Con una sonrisa adornando siempre su rostro y dispuesto a escuchar todos tus problemas, por muy infantiles y ñoños que sean. Tiene un buen genio y es excelente cocinero, con una sazón exquisita. En pocas palabras, tu compañero ideal.

Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra.

Vendedor: Monarquía Británica.

Precio inicial de la subasta: 100, 000,000 de Euros.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!-

Arthur gritó tan fuerte que inclusive la Reina Isabel II, que se encontraba en el palacio Buckingham, lo escuchó.

-Oh bueno, al parecer ya se enteró- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

*Se esconde*

¡Hola! ¡Primer fic de Hetalia!

Por que este fandom me gusta mucho y el que escribiera un fanfic era cuestión de tiempo. Y más ahora que ando depresiva por no ir a la Comiket y por que me espera un encuentro bastante desagradable e imposible de evitar, así que si ven un error garrafal, por favor no sean muy crueles al momento de hacérmelo notar. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, y también espero que el segundo venga pronto, jo.

Sé que la Reina Isabel me quedo al más puro estilo de Tomoyo (TCR) pero estoy segurísima, cof, que se comportaría así…enserio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

21 de agosto de 2009

Si el Palacio de Buckingham no se vino abajo cuando Inglaterra llegó, azotando cualquier puerta por la que cruzaba, fue por puro milagro. Toda la guardia y servidumbre que trabajaba en el lugar huía de su paso, bastante asustados. El chico tenía pinta de asesinar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera dirigirle la palabra

En cuanto llegó a los aposentos de la Reina, abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió a gritos a los guardaespaldas que estaban ahí, los cuales obedecieron sin chistar y con la cara lívida por el susto. Apenas salieron, Inglaterra empezó a descargar toda su furia.

-¡Vieja arpía!-Chilló, con la cara roja por la ira- ¡Cómo pudiste! ¿Cómo te atreviste…?

Al parecer no encontraba las palabras suficientes para describir el crimen que había cometido Isabel II, quien seguía impasible ante la avalancha de acusaciones. Arthur le soltó toda una perorata acerca de su insolencia, de cómo ninguno de sus antecesores le había causado tal enojo. De que si lo vendía a él, prácticamente estaba vendiendo todo el Reino Unido a un extranjero y que le iba a recordar su pésima decisión hasta el día de su muerte, donde él personalmente se encargaría de lanzarla a una fosa común.

La mujer esperó pacientemente a que el chico se calmara, pero aún después de haber hablado sin parar por más de media hora, éste seguía en las mismas condiciones, y por la pinta que tenía, si no obtenía una respuesta pronto, las cosas se iban a poner peor. La Reina comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

-Hay un problema con el presupuesto para la construcción de ciertos edificios…, los que se ocuparán para los juegos olímpicos del 2012. Necesitamos una inyección de capital por parte del extranjero, sino la economía se irá a pique…-

Inglaterra se quedo con la boca abierta ante esa respuesta; por un momento Isabel II pensó que había comprendido el por qué había tomado esa decisión, pero no fue así.

-¡¿Y TÚ MEJOR SOLUCIÓN FUE VENDERME A MI, NO?!- explotó de nuevo, regresando al ataque- ¡Bruja! ¡Hubieras puesto en subasta tus cochinas joyas de la corona y no a mí, que he estado aquí desde hace mucho! ¡Antes de que siquiera naciera toda tu dinastía!

Sin duda, Inglaterra aún tenía muchísimo de que quejarse y la anterior media hora de regaños apenas había sido el comienzo. Sin embargo su celular empezó a sonar y lo detuvo por un momento. Había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

De:

Esta es una respuesta automática, informándole de una nueva oferta a la subasta del producto: _Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra_.

Precio inicial de la subasta: 100, 000,000 Euros.

Oferta: 100, 000, 100 Euros.

De: Suecia.

El usuario ha dejado el siguiente mensaje:

Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que si tenemos ya a un Kirkland, lo mejor es tener el par, aunque nos quedemos en bancarrota. No hay nada como tener unida a la familia.

…

-¡GRANDISIMO HIJO DE…!-

La Reina, quien se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, trataba de mostrar una cara de preocupación que no era nada convincente. Había olvidado decirle que cada vez que alguien hiciera una oferta a la subasta, recibiría una notificación automática. Arthur mientras tenía un nuevo y bastante recargado asalto de cólera. Escupía espuma por la boca y se revolcaba en el piso, como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto, en París, Francis se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, guiñándole el ojo descaradamente a cualquier chica linda que veía a su paso. Acababa de subir al tren que lo llevaría a Londres, cruzando por el canal de la mancha, y lo dejaría en la estación de King's Cross. Después de eso, encontrarse con Arthur sería cuestión de poco tiempo.

Aún seguía dolido por haber perdido la sede de las olimpiadas contra el inglés, así que la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse y pisotear su orgullo había surgido tan fácilmente que no había duda que era un regalo de dios. Seguía sin creer que había sido la propia Monarquía Británica quien lo puso en venta, pero al fin de cuentas, pensó, tenía que agradecérselo a la Reina apenas la viera.

En cuanto al dinero, la situación mundial no estaba muy bien, así que el número de compradores capaces de ofertar era realmente limitado. China sin duda alguna podía darse el lujo de comprar a Inglaterra, pero cómo nunca había sentido el menor interés hacía él, seguramente no haría ningún movimiento. Rusia, que era un chiflado, y que haría cualquier cosa por que todos los países se volvieran uno con él, indudablemente haría que Inglaterra fuera el primero en anexarse a formar parte de territorio ruso. Fuera de ellos dos, cualquier otro país que ofertara, cometería suicidio… pero él tenía un plan.

En París había cierto museo lleno de lindas pinturitas que habían sido hechas por grandes artistas que sin duda alguna le dejaría un buen capital si las vendiera, y si no era suficiente, era hasta capaz de rentar la Torre Eiffel para realizar eventos de XV años con tal de obtener el dinero necesario.

Una sonrisa perversa adornó su rostro cuando se imaginó la cara de sorpresa que pondría Arthur al verlo. Tenía que cuidar la mercancía antes de que cualquier otro se atreviera a magullar el producto, pensó picaronamente. Lo que no sabía es que no era el único que se dirigía al encuentro con Inglaterra.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Arthur abrió los ojos con lentitud. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible donde la Reina lo había puesto en venta y Suecia había sido el primero en ofertar, diciendo que quería que se uniera a la familia que había formado con Finlandia y Sealand. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y lo único que quería era dormir tranquilamente por horas y horas. Sin embargo, una voz le habló.

-¡Al fin despertaste, Arthur!-

Isabel II estaba a su lado, echándole aire con su sombrero.

-Me tenías preocupada. Creo que no soportaste tantas emociones y te desmayaste, llevas un buen rato sin sentido…-

Como si lo hubieran bañado con un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos se agolparon de nuevo en su cabeza, haciendo que el enojo regresara, más inminente y peligroso que nunca.

Pero mejor desistió. Con un toque de tristeza en la voz, le pidió a la Reina que lo dejará solo, y aunque al principio ella no quiso obedecer, terminó cediendo, diciéndole que regresaría en un rato. Él se quedó tumbado en el piso, mirando fijamente al techo.

No quería seguir con esa payasada, pero…, si lo que le había dicho la Reina era cierto, estaba resignado. Había peleado mucho por tener la sede de las olimpiadas y disfrutó muchísimo cuando ganó. Le restregó la victoria a Francis en su cara por varias semanas, cosa que lo había hecho feliz. Y ahora…, se moría de la pena con sólo pensarlo, no había forma de solventar gastos.

Lo único que le quedaba era hacerle la vida cuadritos al pobre diablo que lo ganara en la subasta y portarse tan mal que el otro se viera obligado a regresarlo al Reino Unido, así como él y América habían botado de una patada a Italia de regreso con Alemania por su estupidez. Un grito que resonó por todo el palacio, y que lo calmó un poco, fue:

-¡AMÉRICA IDIOTA!-

Una vez más sonó su celular. Estaba a punto de botarlo por la ventana cuando notó que era una llamada. El problema era que Francis era quien lo llamaba. Contestó a regañadientes y con toda la seguridad de que terminaría con una migraña después de eso.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente.

-¡_Mon cher_! ¡Que gusto me da escuchar tu dulce voz!- respondió el otro, con ironía- Estaba en Paris y me dieron ganas de visitarte, bueno, mejor dicho, vine por ti, como un futuro dueño que pasa a recoger su mercancía…-

Arthur soltó un gruñido.

-Hay toda clase de chuscas aquí en tu país, _mon cher-_siguió hablando Francis, usando un tonillo que parecía que hacía un esfuerzo increíble para no reírse que un niñito de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente me acaba de preguntar dónde estaba el andén 9 y tres cuartos…-

-Justo entre el andén 9 y 10, Francis-respondió el otro con sarcasmo- Corres y atraviesas una barrera mágica que te llevará al expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque en tu caso, lo más seguro es que te rompas la cabezota al estrellarte contra la pared ¿Por qué no vas y haces el intento, idiota?-

Francia soltó una carcajada.

-Tan encantador como siempre, _mon cher-_

-No haz respondido a mi pregunta, _wine bastard_- interrumpió el otro, secamente-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya te respondí, _mon cher,_ vine por ti…-

Arthur soltó un bufido y le colgó. Sin embargo una llamada estaba entrando de nuevo.

-Francis, haz el favor de aventarte a las vías del tren y déjame en paz- contestó, sin fijarse siquiera quien era.

-No soy Francis, soy Alfred, el héroe que va a tu rescate-

-Perfecto, me esta llamando el idiota cuya economía colapsó y ahora me tiene metido en este problema- respondió de la manera más fría posible. Lo que de verdad quería era gritarle a todo pulmón, pero la garganta estaba empezándole a doler un poco.

-Arthur, un día de estos vas a reventar como sapo por tantos corajes que haces. Mejor comete una hamburguesa y tranquilízate un poco.- habló el otro, con un tono alegre- Mi jefe me ha pedido ir a verte, así que por favor prepara unas dos habitaciones en tu Palacio Beckham. Una es para mí y otra es para Tony, pensaba traer a mi amiga ballena pero he tenido algunos problemas en el aeropuerto, así que mejor la dejo aquí en Estados Unidos.-

Arthur tenía la boca abierta tan abierta por la impresión, que parecía que se le había zafado la mandíbula.

-¡¿PALACIO BECKHAM?!- chilló- ¡¿QUÉ IDIOTECES DICES, AMÉRICA?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a recibirte con los brazos abiertos?! No vengas, no quiero verte y mucho menos a tu simpático amigo Alien. ¡Mejor haz algo útil y resuelve tu problema económico que nos tiene a todos con la soga en el cuello!-

Y sin esperar una respuesta, le colgó. Una vena le palpitaba dolorosamente en la cien, a causa del coraje. No entendía de dónde América sacaba tanto cinismo. A veces se preguntaba en qué momento de la historia se había equivocado al criarlo, o el por qué había cambiado tanto, si cuando era niño jamás se había portado como un imbécil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Uff, al fin termine el segundo capitulo! ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro para seguir con el siguiente capitulo. Ojala no me cuelguen por el francés de Francis, pero como no se ni gota de ese idioma, confieso que estoy usando el traductor de Google (Sí, pésima idea, lo sé.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

2 de Septiembre de 2009

Por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo parece detenerse cuando se esta metido en un lío terrible. Es como una extraña jugarreta del destino, donde los malos momentos parecen pasar tan lento que se quedan muy grabados en la memoria y a veces hay tal distorsión, que las cosas se ven peor de lo que de verdad son.

La subasta de Arthur originalmente tenía duración de 1 semana, pero ante los _interminables_ reclamos y chillidos del principal afectado, el tiempo se modificó a sólo tres días. Había pasado ya un día desde que se había publicado el anuncio de subasta y aún no había alguna oferta nueva.

Como burla de las circunstancias, el clima era bastante agradable y no había rastro alguno del habitual nublado. Era media tarde e Inglaterra estaba tomando té, en los jardines del palacio con la Reina, quien no encontraba las palabras correctas para disculparse por lo que había hecho. Tal vez había cometido un terrible error en no decirle nada a Arthur, pero tampoco se podía haber quedado con los brazos cruzados ante lo delicado de la situación por la que pasaban. Arthur, si bien ya no gritaba y vociferaba groserías a todo pulmón, seguía comportándose fríamente. Cada vez que su mirada y la de la mujer se encontraban, le lanzaba una mirada de odio profundo, logrando que la situación se volviera realmente insoportable.

-Si ya no me tienes respeto como Reina, Arthur, al menos deberías tenérmelo como persona de la tercera edad que soy…, puedo caer muerta en cualquier momento-

-Pues te estas tardando ¿No crees?- le contestó el otro mordazmente- Van a pasar 3 generaciones antes de que pueda perdonarte, Isabel-

La mujer suspiró tristemente, mientras el celular de Arthur sonó. Inglaterra tenía tanto odio hacía ese pequeño aparatito que se lo iba a estrellar en la frente al pobre diablo que se fuera a convertir en su nuevo dueño. Era un mensaje.

De:

Esta es una respuesta automática, informándole de una nueva oferta a la subasta del producto: _Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra_.

Precio inicial de la subasta: 100, 000,000 Euros.

Oferta: 150, 000, 000 Euros.

De: China

El usuario ha dejado el siguiente mensaje:

Japón ha convencido a Korea y ambos están pidiéndome que te compre, aru. Como es un verdadero martirio estar aguantando los chillidos y súplicas de los dos, lo tengo que hacer, aru. Te advierto de una buena vez que te convertirás en niñera de Korea, aru.

Arthur bufó con indignación.

-De gran imperio a niñera de naciones hiper-activas-habló mordazmente. La Reina empezó a perder la paciencia ante esa actitud. Estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda de que si bien él podía ser _Inglaterra_, ella era la Reina y tenía que tenerle respeto. Pero algo los interrumpió. Un muchacho de cabello rubio ondulado a los hombros hizo acto de presencia.

-¡FRANCIS! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó Arthur, dando un salto- ¡Cualquier persona tiene el prohibido el paso a los jardines!-

-Oh bueno, yo no soy exactamente una persona, _mon cheri, _además no tuve que hacer más que brincarme la barda-respondió Francia, sonriendo. Hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de la Reina, llenándole el dorso de besos- Buenas tardes, _su majestad-_

La Reina Isabel respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Buenas tardes…-

-Francis, haz el favor de largarte de aquí-inquirió el otro chico, frunciendo el ceño-. Pensé que te había dejado bastante clara mi actitud por el teléfono-

-Oh sí, me quedo muy clara _mon cheri_ – respondió el otro eso espere a que se te bajaran un poco los humos de diva que tienes. Además no me puedes negar la estadía en Inglaterra, ya que eso crearía un terrible malentendido diplomático. Y nadie quiere que eso suceda ¿verdad?-

Arthur estuvo a punto de contestarle que le valía un reverendo pepino romper relaciones diplomáticas con Francia, pero la Reina (adivinando la posible respuesta) se le adelantó.

-Claro que no, ¿De que serviría?- agregó sonriendo, un poco forzadamente-. Bueno, tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos, así que los dejo solos para no importunarlos-

Arthur se puso de pie y Francis se despidió de la mujer del mismo modo que la saludó: haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano. Isabel II no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, pero estar en medio de esos dos, y soportarlos, era peor que tragar veneno para ratas, así que la mejor opción siempre era huir. El francés se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba la Reina, se acomodó en la silla y suspiró alegremente mientras miraba fijamente a Arthur.

-Vienes a regocijarte de las desgracias ajenas, ¿no?- exclamó el Inglés, cargando todo el odio posible en cada palabra pronunciada.

-No qué va-respondió el otro, con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro-. No soy tan cruel. Sólo de las tuyas, Arthur. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros dos, lo sabes muy bien.

Inglaterra esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, que indudablemente significaba _peligro_.

-Por supuesto…-

-¿Haz tenido noticias de Alfred?-preguntó Francis, como quien no quiere con la cosa, aunque sabiendo de antemano la reacción de Arthur, quien exageradamente escupió todo el té que acababa de sorber… en su cara.

Inglaterra hizo como que tosía, aunque fingía muy mal, pues se le escapaba una risita entre cada tosido. Francia hizo uso de toda su paciencia para aguantar y no ponerse a pelear, pues de antemano sabía que Arthur quería tener una excusa para echarlo a patadas de ahí. Con las manos temblándole por la rabia, sacó su pañuelo y se limpió el rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada de aborrecimiento profundo al inglés.

-Disculpa, Francis, no fue mi intención- habló el ojiverde, con sorna.

-Sí, claro, Arthur-respondió el otro, con una bonita manera de mostrar el pánico que te recorre por dentro-

-Oh, nada eso. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros dos, lo sabes muy bien- exclamó Kirkland con una sonrisita, devolviéndole las palabras al francés. El burlarse de Francis era sin duda algo que siempre lo animaría, aún ante las peores circunstancias.

Y en contraataque, Francis se puso a enumerar todas las cosas que le haría cuando él se convirtiera en su amo, pero era algo que ya no le importaba. El haberle escupido en la cara era algo que no tenía precio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Alfred se encontraba haciendo el coraje de su vida en el aeropuerto Heathrow.

-Es que no sé cual sea su problema, señorita, quiero un taxi que me lleve al Palacio Beckham-pidió por quinta vez, un poco desesperado. Estaba hablando con la gerente que manejaba el sitio de taxis del aeropuerto, ya que las últimas dos personas que lo había atendido, había desistido por completo en su intento de hacerle entender que no existía tal lugar.

-Pero señor…-repitió la chica por enésima vez, al punto del llanto por la exasperación.

-B-e-c-k-h-a-m-deletreó pausadamente, como si la gerente tuviera algún tipo de retraso mental-. ¡Palacio Beckham!-

-Ya es suficiente, _yankke _– explotó la mujer de pronto, bastante ofendida-. Si ésta es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. Por favor váyase- finalizó, señalándole la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

Alfred soltó un bufido y se fue de ahí echando humos. Tony estaba metros más allá, llamando demasiado la atención de las personas, quienes se detenían unos momentos a curiosear su aspecto más de cerca.

-¡Tony, deja de lucirte y ven a ayudarme!-suplicó América, un poco enojado, cargando un par de maletas.

El Alien, que se suponía había estado cuidando las maletas, daba saltitos y hacía como que atrapaba cosas en el aire, para después llevarse la mano a la boca, cosa que lo tenía bastante entretenido y divertido.

Ambos salieron del abarrotado lugar y tomaron el primer taxi que vieron. Un señor con poblado bigote y que parecía tener un humor de los demonios, iba conduciendo.

-¿A dónde los llevo?-

-Al Palacio Beckham, por favor…-respondió Alfred, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo de sentarse y pasar las dos maletas al otro extremo del asiento. Tony se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo ambos casi se rompen la cara al golpearse con el asiento de enfrente, pues el taxista frenó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- exclamó el conductor - ¡¿Me está tomando el pelo?!-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió Alfred, ofendido. Pero la verdad su apariencia no parecía la de un chico serio. Llevaba una playera, con la bandera de Estados Unidos de fondo, que decía _"I'm the american dream", _con una chaqueta de aviadory tenía por acompañante a un tipo "disfrazado" de extraterrestre.- No sé si sea mi acento o qué, pero sólo me han tratado como idiota desde que llegué aquí- continuó adolorido, exasperando más al pobre taxista- Lo que todos ustedes, británicos, están haciendo ¡se llama discriminación!-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien entrada la noche, durante la hora de la cena, los platos volaban de extremo a extremo del salón comedor, en el Palacio de Buckingham. Una batalla a muerte había iniciado cuando Francis había hecho un comentario desdeñoso por la comida preparada por Arthur, quien había cocinado sólo por que la Reina Isabel II se lo había pedido.

-¡SI NO TE GUSTA, NO TE LO COMAS!-gritaba Arthur, enojadísimo, arrojándole un roast beef a Francis, quien logró esquivar el proyectil por un pelito.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU COMIDA SEA TERRIBLEMENTE MALA!-vociferó el otro, tomando el Yorkshire pudding de su plato y aventándoselo a Arthur, teniendo tal puntería que le pegó de lleno en la cara.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, por el dolor, el inglés soltó un grito de furia y se abalanzó sobre el francés, con la firme intención de ahorcarlo.

La Reina se encontraba cubierta de puré de papa y se escondía debajo de la mesa, para evitar estar en la línea de fuego. Le suplicaba a todas las deidades posibles para que llegara alguien a rescatarla…lo que no sabía es que, en ese preciso momento, había un héroe en la puerta del Buckingham.

¡Estás…en…Inglaterra…así…que…no…vuelvas…a…insultar…la…comida…inglesa!-mascullaba entrecortadamente Arthur, por el esfuerzo de apretarle el cuello a Francis (que también lo estaba estrangulando a él) con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, una vocecita tímida interrumpió el estrangulamiento mutuo:

-S…Sir Arthur Kirkland…-Una muchacha de ojos y cabello castaño, con uniforme de sirvienta y con una cara que decía claramente_ "Tengo miedo de estar aquí"_ se encontraba en la puerta-. Un joven con acento americano esta en la entrada del palacio y dice que lo conoce…quiere hablar con usted- finalizó, muerta de la pena y yéndose de ahí.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!-

Arthur inmediatamente soltó a Francis y salió corriendo de ahí. El francés se frotó el cuello adolorido mientras la Reina salía por debajo de la mesa.

-Creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas asperezas por limar, joven Francis- exclamó la mujer, mientras se quitaba un poco de puré de papa de la cara.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del palacio, Alfred se encontraba bajo una escrupulosa revisión por parte de dos guardias ingleses, que buscaban alguna arma u objeto prohibido que obviamente no encontraron. Arthur llegó patinando al lugar. Con la respiración entrecortada, les pidió a los guardias que los dejaran solos y estos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Te…dije…que…no…vinieras-jadeó, con un terrible dolor en el costado, a causa del esfuerzo por correr desde el comedor hasta la reja de la entrada. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo.

-Bueno, yo te dije que mi jefe me pidió que viniera a verte, Iggy- respondió Alfred con una sonrisita- Soy el héroe que viene a tu rescate.

Arthur soltó un gruñido y se le quedo viendo. Alfred tenía el pelo rubio bastante enmarañado y lleno con hojitas de árbol, además de tener algunos rasguños en la cara. Sin preocuparse mucho del por qué, sabía que faltaba alguien más.

-Seguramente trajiste al fenómeno ese ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Tony? Él esta por allá-respondió, señalando un extremo de la reja, donde el Alien hacía lo mismo que estaba haciendo cuando estaba en el haciendo eso desde que llegamos aquí-agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Un instante después, pasaron tantas cosas que terminaron tan rápido como iniciaron.

Arthur soltó un grito de terror, mientras empujaba a Alfred con tanta fuerza que éste cayó al piso sin siquiera saber qué pasaba. Segundos después, Arthur se abalanzó sobre el extraterrestre, dándole un golpe tan fuerte en el pecho que literalmente lo mandó a volar.

El americano se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacía donde estaba el inglés. Estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara por atreverse haber golpeado a Tony cuando se paro en seco. Arthur tenía lágrimas en los ojos y veía con horror un punto en el piso donde no había nada.

O al menos él no veía nada. Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de ver a los seres mágicos, tal como Arthur la tenía, se hubiera topado con un escenario realmente espantoso: lo que Tony había hecho todo ese tiempo había sido descabezar hadas. Les arrancaba la cabeza a mordidas y aventaba los diminutos cuerpos al piso, el cual quedaba bañado con una mezcla de polvos dorados y sangre mágica.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Muy bien, el final me ha quedado muchísimo más dramático de como originalmente estaba planeado. De hecho ya estoy sintiendo las miradas atónitas de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. ¡Lo siento! Tony me da miedo, pero juro que esa (inventada por mi, advierto) capacidad de ver hadas y matarlas es su (no-admitido) pasatiempo. Enserio.

¡No me maten, por favor! Sé que el final de este capitulo (el cual ha sido el más extenso) me quedo bastante desagradable, pero va a influir en el próximo capitulo, donde me comprometo a hacer notar el yaoi que se supone tiene este fanfic. Además culpo de antemano al solvente y a la sosa cáustica que use para limpiar la pintura de una mesa. Me hicieron darme un súper viaje, del cual parece aún no he regresado.

Y eso de que es fácil colarse al Palacio Buckingham no es invento mío. Desgraciadamente ha habido fallas garrafales en la seguridad algunas veces. Talvez si hago el esfuerzo cuando vaya a Londres, puedo llegar a ver a Arthur tomando el té tranquilamente en los jardines.

*Se esconde*


	4. Chapter 4

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

15 de Septiembre de 2009

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas, unos dos litros de té bien cargado con Whisky y mandar a Tony de regreso a Estados Unidos, para que Arthur pudiera tranquilizarse.

Ahora se encontraban en una habitación que era especialmente reservada para cuando el inglés se quedaba a dormir en el Palacio. El chico, al parecer todavía en estado de shock, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida, los ojos hinchados y con una taza de té en las manos. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que bebía de más.

Francia y América estaban ahí con él. Ninguno se había atrevido a hablar, ya que cada vez que habían tratado de decir algo, Arthur se ponía a balbucear y a chillar muy alto. Alfred, que lo veía un poco escépticamente, pensaba que estaba exagerando demasiado. Las ilusiones, al fin de cuentas, sólo las veía él, así que no se tragaba para nada el cuento de que Tony se había convertido en un asesino de hadas. Además, el término era completamente erróneo, dado que las hadas no existían y todo el drama era invento de Arthur, por la mala vibra que le tiraba a Tony.

Francis, por otro lado, había llegado a ver a todos los seres fantásticos alguna vez, así que sabía perfectamente que Arthur no estaba mintiendo, aunque también encontraba un poco exagerada su reacción. Aunque era una buena oportunidad para reconfortarlo con todo su amor, pensó.

-_Mon cheri- _habló suavemente el chico, acercándose al inglés que empezó a soltar pequeños hipidos- Creo que ya es hora de que duermas un poco- finalizó, tomándolo de la mano. Arthur se sobresaltó levemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el francés, que fingía una sonrisa llena de ternura y compresión. Estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando Alfred, gritando de emoción, se abalanzó sobre la cama y empezó a brinca encima del colchón, logrando que el pobre inglés rebotara hacía el piso, cayendo de boca y sin poder meter las manos.

-¡Idiota!- masculló Francis, mirándolo con enojo. Había arruinado su oportunidad de lograr que Arthur, por primera vez en su vida, no hubiera puesto pretexto alguno para que durmieran juntos. Y lo que le dolía era que por primera vez en toda su existencia, era enserio lo de sólo dormir.

Alfred, que seguía saltando, sólo le respondió con una sonrisita.

De repente, la atmosfera en la habitación se volvió pesada. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver al inglés, que en ese momento, al parecer, había recuperado un poco su lucidez. Los miraba con una mirada asesina y un aura especialmente maligna lo rodeaba.

América dejo de brincar y Francia se quedó helado.

-Malditos extranjeros…-masculló. Su voz sonaba pastosa, cosa que los relajó un poco, ya que eso significaba que seguía ebrio. Al parecer había dejado atrás su etapa de borracho melancólico para entrar de lleno a la de borracho enfurecido.- Al maldito _wine bastard _le ofrezco comida y termina insultándome- siguió, mirando a Francis. Su mirada se desplazó a Alfred, quien empezó a sudar frío- Y a _ese_ a quien siempre le he dado todo, termina haciéndome lo mismo.

Francia miró con sorna a América. No había duda que Inglaterra estaba más enfadado con él.

-Les daré alojamiento por esta noche, pero mañana mismo los dos se tendrán que largar, o sino los voy a echar a patadas yo mismo- siguió el inglés, de modo cortante- síganme.

-No es necesario, _Mon cheri-_habló Francis, tratando de sonar educado y comprensible-Podemos llamar a alguien del servicio…-

-No que va-le espetó el inglés-. La última mucama que te atendió necesito tres años de terapia psicológica y ya nunca volvió a ser la misma, sabrá dios que cosa le hiciste, así que no quiero ningún problema con otra muchacha-

El chico salió de la habitación con paso torpe y lento para evitar caerse, cosa muy común estando ebrio. Francis y América lo siguieron a regañadientes.

Alfred tenía el entrecejo fruncido por culpa de lo que le había dicho Arthur. El inglés ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarlo por su nombre y sólo se había limitado a decirle "ese". Además eso de que siempre terminaba haciéndole lo mismo le causo un extraño malestar en el pecho. Era como un sentimiento de culpa, y no pudo evitar pensar en aquel día lluvioso cuando dejo a Arthur llorando solo, después de declarar su independencia.

El chico estaba tan absortó en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que los otros dos se habían detenido. Alfred chocó inevitablemente contra Francis, quien le soltó un bufido

-Fíjate-le espetó.

-_Wine bastard, _tú dormirás aquí- hablo el inglés, ignorando por completo a los otros dos, que empezaban a reprocharse mutuamente. La habitación se encontraba al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la de Arthur y, como cualquier otro cuarto, estaba bellamente decorado.

Francis no estaba nada contento de salir tan pronto de escena, así que al menos quería llevarse un poco de gloria. Se acercó al oído del inglés.

-_Bonne nuit_,_ Mon cheri-_ le susurró, besándole la mejilla. Arthur soltó un gruñido y cerró la puerta de un portazo apenas el francés había entrado. Inmediatamente después sacó una llave y dejo encerrado al pobre chico adentro.

-No es personal, Francis, no es personal- fue lo único que atinó a decir para ahogar los reclamos que venían del otro lado de la habitación.

Alfred se quedo con la boca abierta. Si a Francis, que no había hecho nada "malo", lo había encerrado con llave, seguramente a él lo iban a mandar en un lugar bastante desagradable…Pero nunca se llegó a enterar en qué oscuro calabozo lo hubiera puesto a dormir, por que en ese mismo momento, un golpe sordo le indicó que el inglés había caído al piso de bruces, dormido como piedra.

-¿A-Arthur?-

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido.

-Caray, siempre es lo mismo contigo-

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, agarró al chico por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Tomó uno de sus brazos y se lo paso por la parte de atrás del cuello, sujetándolo para que no se cayera de nuevo. Llevando al inglés a rastras, ambos regresaron a la habitación del chico, quien empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido alguno.

Una vez dentro, Alfred dejó a Arthur sobre la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de un gran problema: el inglés estaba completamente vestido…y era terriblemente incómodo dormir con la ropa puesta. Así que haciendo todo uso de su buena voluntad, buscó un pijama dentro de los cajones de una cómoda y regreso con el inglés.

-Arthur, ponte este pijama-le habló, picándole una mejilla con el dedo: la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un manotazo, seguido de un gruñido que sonó a: _"dé'ame e'as"_

América soltó un bufido y siguiendo haciendo uso de su benevolente paciencia, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del otro, después siguió con quitarle el cinturón y estuvo a punto de desabrochar el pantalón cuando una musiquita empezó a sonar, logrando que se llevara un susto de muerte.

El celular del inglés era el que había sonado desde la mesita de noche y como a él le encantaba estar siempre bien informado de todo (al fin de cuentas meter las narices en cualquier asunto que no fuera de su incumbencia era su especialidad) lo tomó sin chistar. Era un mensaje de texto.

De:

Esta es una respuesta automática, informándole de una nueva oferta a la subasta del producto: _Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra_.

Precio inicial de la subasta: 100, 000,000 Euros.

Oferta: 180, 000, 000 Euros.

De: Rusia

El usuario ha dejado el siguiente mensaje:

Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru, Koru… Pronto serás uno con Rusia.

…

-_Oh my God-_

Si Arthur alguna vez llegaba a leer eso, seguro le daba una parálisis facial por el coraje, y conociendo lo exagerado que era, hasta llegaba a tener un derrame cerebral, así que para evitar ese tipo de desastres (y cumplir con su papel de héroe) borró el mensaje.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Alfred levantó la vista del celular y se encontró con la mirada de Arthur, que estaba más dormido que despierto, pero con un extraño brillo de furia en los ojos y Alfred pronto entendió que no se refería al hecho de haber tomado su celular. El inglés estaba a medio desvestir y aparte de él, no había nadie más en la habitación. Obviamente parecía que el americano había tomado provecho de las circunstancias.

-E-Espera un momento, no es lo que tú crees-

Pero no había tiempo para explicación alguna. Inglaterra le dio puñetazo tan fuerte que milagrosamente no le tumbó todos los dientes de enfrente. América cayó al piso, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. Si Arthur no estuviera borracho, le hubiera regresado el golpe con la misma intensidad, pero tenía que ser comprensivo y hacerse de la vista gorda. Un sonoro ronquido le indicó que el ojiverde se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto-

Sí a Arthur no le importaba dormir vestido, él ya no iba a meter las manos. Con la mejilla terriblemente adolorida, se puso de pie y camino de nuevo hacía la cama. Le quitó los zapatos al menor, movió las colchas a un lado y lo metió adentro.

Sin duda alguna, el inglés era un malagradecido de lo peor, pero al fin y al cabo él era un héroe que no podía ignorar a alguien necesitado de ayuda, aunque les respondieran de mala forma, reflexionó profundamente. Pero los héroes también necesitaban dormir y él ya tenía sueño.

Como Arthur estaba completamente impedido para darle una habitación y la cama era lo bastante grande para que cupieran dos personas a sus anchas, decidió dormir ahí mismo.

Tampoco tenía ni la más minima idea de dónde había quedado su equipaje, así que trato en vano de ponerse el pijama del inglés (Era muy pequeña y le apretaba) así que decidió quedarse sólo en ropa interior.

La cama era muy cómoda y la colcha era muy calientita, así que no tenía nada por qué quejarse. Arthur, a su lado derecho, dormía profundamente, aunque solía balbucear frases entrecortadas que no alcanzaba a entender, aunque hubiera jurado que había escuchado su nombre un par de veces. Soltó un suspiro y empezó a quedarse dormido lentamente.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, el frío comenzó a intensificarse. Alfred tembló ligeramente e inconscientemente se acerco a la única fuente de calor cercana: el cuerpo de Arthur. Como el inglés estaba más que acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, no tuvo problema alguno, sin embargo abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que alguien se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

La cabeza le dolía tanto que todo le daba vueltas y tenía la vista nublada. La resaca le estaba golpeando con todo lo que tenía. Trató de enfocar el bulto que se aferraba a su cuerpo y casi soltó un grito cuando identificó el mechoncito rubio que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla: Alfred estaba profundamente dormido y parecía muy contento de estarlo abrazando. El primer impulso que tuvo fue empezar a golpearlo como loco y enseñarle de una maldita vez que no podía hacer todo lo que se le venía en gana y que de alguna forma, así podía vengar a sus pobres amigas…pero se contuvo. Tal vez ya no podía hacer nada con respecto al asesinato masivo que había cometido Tony, pero una opresión injustamente se formaba en su pecho y crecía sin medida hasta dificultarle por completo respirar, cuando era él quien hería a Alfred.

Se mordió el labio y prefirió seguir durmiendo que comenzar un pleito. Sin embargo no pudo contener una sonrisita cuando acomodó su brazo debajo del cuello del americano y éste aprovechó para acomodarse mejor y quedar firmemente abrazado del inglés.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

OMG ¿Quedaron saldadas mis cuentas pendientes con el yaoi? ¡Espero que sí! Oh gosh! En el próximo capitulo quedara decidido quien será el nuevo dueño de Inglaterra y me muero de los nervios por que aún no estoy muy segura, podría ser cualquiera…

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Aunque ya había terminado este capitulo desde hace uno días, ¡quise esperarme hasta hoy para celebrar esta fecha con todos ustedes! Dejo atrás la edad de Alfred (19 años) para envejecer y llegar paulatinamente a la de Arthur y luego a la de Francis y así sucesivamente XD!

Por cierto, me llegaron unos doujinshis la semana pasada y he escaneado tres, así que si gustan verlos, vayan a mi perfil y de ahí píquenle a la dirección de mi diario, donde se encuentran los scans.

Ah… y acerca de Tony…, dado que todo el mundo lo quería linchar y yo fui la culpable de eso, ahora le estoy dando refugio en mi casa, para reparar daños D:

Así que ahora duermo con miedo de que me vaya a hacer algo… Uu!

Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

22 de Septiembre de 2009

Cuando Alfred despertó, unas horas después, estaba completamente solo. Se levantó, medio dormido, y trató en vano de buscar a Arthur en el cuarto, esperando que estuviera escondido para hacerle una broma o algo así, pero sencillamente el otro chico no estaba. Para su sorpresa, llevaba puesto su pijama que tenía estampada la bandera de Estados Unidos. Sus maletas estaban al lado de la puerta.

-Gracias Arthur- susurró, frotándose los ojos, aunque sabía muy bien que nadie lo escuchaba.

Mientras tanto, El inglés se encontraba liberado al pobre de Francis, que tenía cara de pocos amigos en ese momento.

-Sí hubiera habido un incendio, no hubiera podido escapar y seguramente me hubiera muerto calcinado haya dentro ¿Sabes?-

-Luego dices que yo soy la diva que exagera todo, Francis… además estarías ayudado al planeta, una persona menos que contamine- respondió el otro con sorna. Ninguno de los dos tenía buena pinta. Arthur tenía los ojos hinchados y Francis tenía unas ojeras marca diablo que indicaban que apenas y si había dormido algo en toda la noche; cosa que por supuesto notó el inglés.

-Estuviste muy entretenido… -

-Sólo estuve haciendo unas llamadas, _Mon cheri-_respondió el otro, bostezando-. Tenía que hacerme cargo de los preparativos para que reciban en mi casa a_ la princesita de Inglaterra,_ tal y como se lo merece…-

-No seas idiota- gruñó el aludido, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza, aunque tratando de pertenecer impasible. Sin embargo, el comentario de Francis había logrado que una nueva oleada de pavor se apoderara de él. Y es que desde que había despertado, sentía una extraña sensación de pánico que sencillamente no se iba.

Al parecer su estómago había desaparecido de un día para otro, por que sólo sentía que tenía un inmenso agujero dentro del cuerpo. Además las piernas apenas y lo sostenían y el caer de rodillas de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, era algo inminente. Nunca, en toda su existencia, a pesar de las guerras, hambrunas, plagas y epidemias que habían azotado al Reino Unido, había tenido tanto miedo y ansiedad como en esos momentos.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tal vez el resto de su existencia quedaba reducida al sufrimiento eterno, a noches llenas de tortura o a la completa supresión de identidad, pero… si antes ya había pasado por momentos dolorosos, donde había preferido morir a seguir sintiendo el dolor que le carcomía las entrañas, podía superar cualquier obstáculo.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-

Arthur se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado inmóvil y tieso como piedra, con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, sí, Claro- respondió con un hilillo de hambre- Fue lo único que pudo agregar, tratando de disimular un poco su brusco regreso a la realidad.

Pero todo lo que había dicho no era otra cosa más que una sarta de mentiras. Ni estaba bien, ni tenía hambre. Y eso se hizo evidente cuando 10 minutos después, en el salón comedor, Arthur veía su desayuno (un plato de frutas) con verdadero asco. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía siquiera abrir la boca para hacer el intento de comer.

Francis, a su lado, lo encontraba todo bastante divertido. Aunque el inglés trataba de no parecer nervioso, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y su piel tenía un extraño matiz verdoso, que lo hacía ver bastante enfermo.

-¡_Good morning, my darlings_!-

Alfred F. Jones hizo acto de presencia, azotando las puertas al entrar.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ALFRED!- Gritó Arthur, sobresaltándose y poniéndose de pie en menos de una micra de segundo- ¡ERES UNA BESTIA!-

Y completamente furioso, salió de ahí, echando humo por la cabeza.

-¿P-Pero qué le pasa?-

-Eso, querido Alfred, se llama pánico- le respondió el francés con sorna, tomando con un tenedor la fruta que estaba en el plato de Arthur-. Por lo general los animales que están nerviosos y tienen miedo se comportan agresivamente… lo mejor es que no te acerques, o tal vez vas a terminar con un ojo morado y con una par de dientes menos -

-¿Pero por qué se preocupa?- habló el otro, completamente relajado y hasta sonriendo-. Ya le dije que yo soy su héroe y si alguien se lo lleva, yo lo voy a regresar a Inglaterra-

-¿Ah sí?- Por un instante, la sonrisa del francés flaqueó ligeramente.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o -se limitó a contestar el otro, tratando de sonar misterioso. Pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue que Francis comenzara a sentirse un poco molesto.

* * *

Toda la mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin mayor contratiempos. Todo estaba tan relativamente calmado, que no parecía que ese día Inglaterra iba a perder al chico que había nacido y crecido junto con esa nación. ¿Y cuál era la razón por la que todo esta tan sereno? Sencillo: Arthur no estaba en ningún lado.

Desde que el inglés salió del salón comedor hecho una furia, nadie lo había visto. Tanto Francis como Alfred no le prestaban atención al asunto; le restaban importancia y justificaban la ausencia pensando que Arthur estaba escondido en alguna habitación, muerto de miedo.

Pero cuando empezó a atardecer, la ausencia del inglés empezó a preocupar a todos. Ya lo habían buscado en todas las habitaciones del Palacio Buckingham y no había rastro alguno de él.

La Reina Isabel tenía un mal presentimiento. Ordenó una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo Londres, con la esperanza de que el chico estuviera metido en algún pub, borracho hasta las manitas, pero al menos con la certeza de que estaba bien.

Y sin embargo, tuvo una corazonada de dónde podría estar. Con paso torpe y algo lento, salió a los jardines del Palacio. Tardo varios minutos, pero llegó hasta aquel pequeño rincón, donde lloró por horas la muerte de su hermana y su madre y donde ahora encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Arthur estaba tumbado en el césped, acariciando algo que a los ojos de cualquier otra persona era invisible. El chico se estaba despidiendo de todos sus amigos fantásticos. Estaba rodeado de hadas que trataban de animarlo (Y que le aseguraron que las compañeras que habían sido brutalmente asesinadas renacerían en luna llena) esparciendo polvos mágicos a su alrededor. Un unicornio tan blanco como la nieve estaba echado a su lado, dejándose acariciar y relinchando suavemente cada vez que Arthur pasaba la mano por su crin.

-Deben cuidar a Isabel ¿Entendido?- susurraba pausadamente, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Arthur…-

La mujer estaba a unos metro de él, completamente conmovida y llorando en silencio.

-Oh no, no, no, no…- Arthur se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla-. Está bien…, no llores, Isabel-

Ambos se quedaron juntos por varios minutos. Ella llorando y él abrazándola. Por alguna extraña razón, por más que Arthur estuviera enojado y triste, le partía el corazón ver llorar a _su_ Reina. Si él tenía que sacrificarse para sacar a flote la economía de su país, al menos le quedaba la sensación de estar haciéndole un bien a su nación.

-Bueno… ¿ya debe ser hora, no?- preguntó el ojiverde, refiriéndose a la subasta; en menos de media hora ésta llegaría a su fin y él se convertiría en la propiedad de alguien más. Se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos fantásticos y, tomando de la mano a la mujer, ambos se dirigieron al Palacio de Buckingham.

* * *

En un pequeño salón del Palacio, donde Alfred y Francis ya se encontraban esperándolos (Sentados cómodamente en una salita de estar) la atmósfera casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Arthur estaba nervioso y no dejaba que ninguno de los otros dos chicos se acercara a él en un radio de dos metros. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón justo enfrente de ellos y la única persona con la que quería estar en ese momento era con La Reina, a la que todavía sujetaba de la mano. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que la subasta terminara.

-Oye América ¿Tú no piensas ofertar?- preguntó de repente Francis, susurrando.

-Nop…, para nada- respondió el otro, mirando fijamente a Inglaterra, que comenzaba a balancearse ligeramente hacía adelante y atrás.

-¿Enserio?- El francés lo miro con la boca abierta- ¿Entonces como diablos vas a "rescatar" a _Angleterre_?-

-¡Por que soy un héroe!- contestó el otro, riendo estruendosamente como siempre y parándose sobre el sillón. Arthur lo calló al instante aventándole un cojín que le pegó de lleno en la cara, con una puntería terriblemente dolorosa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el americano se sentó de nuevo, guardando silencio por primera vez en su vida.

Francia sonrió de buena gana. Él ya lo tenía todo calculado. En su larga experiencia de comprar todo tipo de fetiches obscenos por medio de subastas en Internet, sabía que no había nada mejor como el último minuto. Por lo general, las ofertas incrementaban conforme el tiempo finalizaba, así que como buen cazador de objetos, esperaría pacientemente hasta el último segundo. Con un elegante movimiento de mano, tomó su celular.

¡Como adoraba a la tecnología! Bastó un minuto para accesar a la página donde se encontraba la subasta de Inglaterra, la cual mostraba todas las ofertas que se habían ofrecido hasta entonces:

Suecia, 100, 000, 100 Euros

China, 150, 000, 000 Euros.

Rusia, 180, 000, 000 Euros.

Faltaban menos de 5 minutos y actualizaba constantemente la página para ver las nuevas ofertas de último minuto. Con los ojos como platos, vio con horror que a menos de 2 minutos de finalizar el tiempo de la subasta, dos países se habían ensañado en comprar a Iggy.

China, 185, 000, 000 Euros.

Rusia, 190, 000, 000 Euros.

China, 200, 000, 000 Euros.

Rusia, 230, 000, 000 Euros.

China, 250, 000, 000 Euros.

Rusia, 300, 000, 000 Euros.

China, 400, 000, 000 Euros.

Desde hacía algunos minutos, en el lejano Oriente, Yao se encontraba inconsciente y con los ojos en blanco, mientras todos sus hermanos asiáticos lo mantenían sujeto al piso, aplicándole una plancha humana. Japón había conseguido que todos sus hermanos se unieran a su causa, logrando que entre todos le hicieran sufrir a China un colapso nervioso por culpa de sus chillidos, gritos y súplicas. La gota que colmo el vaso (Y lo dejo inconsciente) fue que Hong Kong pusiera una carita tierna e inocente, susurrando un "Por favor" mientras juntaba las manos en forma suplicante. Kiku Honda aprovechó la situación y se colocó frente a la computadora, concentrándose como nunca en su vida y ofertando de nuevo cada vez que Rusia lo hacía.

La atmósfera en el país de Iván no podía ser más pesada. Una sonrisa maligna cruzaba la infantil cara de Rusia mientras veía con intenso odio cada nueva oferta de China realizaba. No es que le importara comprar a Inglaterra por ser Inglaterra, pero el hecho de poder hacerlo suyo era una clara e importante señal al mundo que tarde o temprano, por los medios que fueran, _todos serían uno con él_. Lituania, Estonia y Latvia estaban arrinconados en una esquina del cuarto, temblado de terror y con lágrimas de miedo en lo ojos. Todos querían que esa pesadilla terminara ya.

- _¡Oh mon dieu!-_

La cantidad se había elevado muchisimo. Francia miró con terror la pantalla sin saber que hacer. Como el ojiverde, harto de ver quien diablos ofertaba por él, había apagado su celular, no tenía idea de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Alfred se acercó y vio por encima de su hombro, mirando con asombro todas las ofertas. Arthur, que les echó una rápida miradita, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando aún más la mano de quien ya no sería su soberana en cuestión de algunos segundos.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, el americano sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho. En un arrebato de estupidez, olvidando por completo todo su plan maestro y las órdenes que le había dado su propio jefe, tomó su celular, ingresó a Internet y entró en la página donde se ofertaba Iggy. Como ya tenía práctica para apretar botones rápidamente (Gracias a las 12 horas que se dedicaba al día a jugar videojuegos) no ocupó más que unos cuantos segundos.

Faltaba menos de 1 minuto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Francia anotó la primera cantidad que se le vino a la cabeza, sintiendo un arranque de adrenalina cuando pulsó el botón "enviar". Con una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, Japón, en nombre de China, mando también su última oferta. Iván, en la lejana Rusia, sentía un temblor de emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando del mismo modo envió su última oferta. América, sintiendo un enorme pánico de perder a Inglaterra, envió igualmente su última oferta, rogándole a dios con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él quien ganara.

Y entonces, después de un par de angustiosos segundos (Que a todos le parecieron horas)… todo terminó.

Un grito de júbilo resonó en la habitación, mientras Arthur sentía que era succionado por un hoyo negro, siendo la mano de la Reina la única cosa que lo mantenía su cuerpo unido al mundo de verdad. Era como si de repente hubiera perdido el sentido el tacto, del oído y el habla.

De repente, un chico rubio, completamente embargado por la emoción de haber recibido la notificación de que había ganado la subasta, lo regresó bruscamente a la realidad, tal y como lo había hecho horas antes. Era tanto su júbilo de haber ganado que lo besó en la boca con mucho entusiasmo, sin encontrar resistencia alguna por Arthur, que apenas comenzaba a percibir la magnitud de la situación.

Metros más allá, con una punzada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, Alfred F. Jones veía todo el espectáculo, incapaz de poder hacer nada.

Fin del capitulo.

Ah, sí, sí, sí, tal vez muchas personas me odian en este momento, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Ah *se trepa en la nave de Tony para huir a otra galaxia y esconderse de todas las fans de USAXUK*

Este capitulo se lo dedico a ArisuIchihara, por que ella me dedicó un capitulo en su maravilloso fanfic "Claroscuro" por que fue mi cumpleaños y eso me animó muchísimo por que estaba agonizando ya que estaba enferma.

¡Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado! Sí quieren leer otro fanfic mío de Hetalia, acabo de subir uno la semana pasada! Es de una temática completamente diferente, pero me he divertido mucho escribiendolo XD También es UsaxUk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

29 de Septiembre de 2009

Arthur se sentía dentro de un extraño sueño. No sentía otra cosa más que un sopor sofocante que le dejaba la mente en blanco. Las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido para ser asimiladas… o tal vez él era demasiado lento para el tiempo real.

Cuando Francis lo besó, el sopor desapareció, para dar lugar a un desagradable sentimiento de vergüenza y furia. Se sentía _usado_. Como si aquel beso hubiera sido la delgada línea que dividía su vida como _persona_, para convertirse en_ objeto_.

Con los labios del francés aún pegados a su boca, su mirada (que se hallaba en algún punto perdido en el techo) se desvió hasta encontrarse con la de Alfred. El ojiazul tenía una expresión de tristeza en la cara, como si se encontrara bastante decepcionado por la situación. La vergüenza y la furia incrementaron considerablemente; lo suficiente como para hacer reaccionar su cuerpo. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se separó bruscamente del francés, logrando aventarlo medio metro lejos de él.

Pero Francis estaba demasiado emocionado como para que le importara. Se dirigió a La Reina, que había puesto cara de antipatía ante la exagerada muestra de felicidad, le tomó ambas manos y comenzó a besarlas mientras hablaba rápidamente en francés.

_-__Grâce à vous je suis la personne avec le meilleur jouet du monde-_

Arthur y Alfred se miraron. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Arthur se sentía un niño indefenso, necesitado de un héroe que lo salvara: quería correr a sus brazos y echarse a llorar. Alfred abrió la boca y trató de decir algo, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios; seguía demasiado impresionado para poder hablar.

-Vámonos, _Angleterre, _No hay necesidad de pasar un minuto más en este país-

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó con la voz ronca por la sorpresa-. ¿Irnos?-

-Sí, ahora eres mío- respondió el francés, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y tomándolo de la mano, lo acercó a su lado y se lo llevo a rastras de ahí. Arthur trató en vano de zafarse.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No me voy a ir así de repente!-

Pero su opinión le importaba un comino a Francia. Lo siguió jalando de la mano, tan bruscamente que le causaba daño. Lo último que pudo ver Arthur de ese cuarto, fue la expresión de dolor, acompañada de llanto, que tenía La Reina.

-E-Espera, Francis, por favor-

Ignorando por completo las súplicas del inglés, siguieron caminando hasta salir del palacio. Todas las personas con las que se topaban en los pasillos o en las escaleras se les quedaban viendo con los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que pasaba.

Arthur se sintió desfallecer cuando salieron del Palacio Buckingham. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de La Reina y eso era lo que más le dolía. Una parte de su ser le decía que en ese lugar, que había sido su hogar desde que fuera construido, se iban a quedar sus días de felicidad y libertad.

Unas lágrimas de impotencia se asomaron en sus ojos, jugándole traición. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era tirarse en el piso y ponerse a llorar. Desahogarse en llanto era lo único, y lo que siempre hacía, cada vez que no podía cambiar las cosas que tanto le lastimaban.

Pero entonces…su héroe reapareció.

-¡Ey, Francia!-

Alfred los había alcanzado, corriendo como loco. El francés se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque detuvo su paso, no soltó al inglés.

-¿Por qué se fueron tan de repente?- Preguntó extrañado, como si no hubiera pasado nada relevante. Al parecer había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de siempre-. ¡Logré que la viejita chocha convirtiera el café en la bebida oficial del Reino Unido y se olvidara del té! Al parecer Arthur tenía la culpa de que toda la nación siguiera tomado ese asqueroso brebaje-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE VIEJITA CHOCHA, IMBÉCIL?!- chilló Arthur, olvidando de sopetón todo lo que había ocurrido antes y enfocándose solamente en tratar de golpear a Alfred, que no paraba de reír mientras detenía sin ninguna dificultad todos los golpes del otro.

Francis frunció el entrecejo al ver su tiempo de calidad con Arthur interrumpido por semejante estupidez.

-Fascinante América, si por mí fuera, convierte a Inglaterra en tu estado 51, no me importa- habló cortante, tomando la mano del inglés y llevándoselo de nuevo a rastras, caminando por la calle.

-Sí, si, vamos ya- agregó Alfred, caminando justo al lado de Arthur.

-¿V-Vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó sorprendido el inglés, incapaz de ocultar un tono de alivio en su voz y mucho menos una sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, logrando que Francis susurrara unas palabras de enfado que ninguno de los dos pudo oír.

El ojiazul le sonrió y con un movimiento rápido y sin ningún titubeo, lo tomó de la mano.

Aunque lo único que atinó hacer Arthur, además de sorprenderse, fue sonrojarse como niña. De verdad estaba realmente agradecido por el gesto. Y aún sí, no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación: mientras una personaba se aferraba de su mano izquierda para arrancarlo de todo aquello que amaba, otra, que también lo sujetaba, se encargaba de transmitirse una tibia sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Arthur suspiró cuando entró a la estación King's cross. Tenía una corazonada de que ese era el último lugar inglés que volvería a pisar en mucho tiempo. Francis seguía aferrándose a su mano, como si esperara que en cualquier momento de distracción se echara a correr lejos de ahí…y vaya que si tenía ganas.

Y aunque Alfred también seguía tomándolo de la mano, lo hacía como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de actuar naturalmente…idiota, como era su naturaleza.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Este lugar es igualito al que están haciendo en el parque temático de Harry Potter en Florida!-

-¡No me digas!- Francis volteó a verlo irritado y notó que los otros dos iban también tomados de la mano, cosa que por supuesto le molestó-. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, América?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó, tratando de sonar ingenuo, aunque en su rostro se coloreó de un tenue carmín por haber sido descubierto. Arthur también se sonrojó-. Nada…-

-Suelta a _Angleterre- _

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que sí- masculló el otro, apretando los dientes.

-¡Tenía frío!- intervino rápidamente Arthur, tratando de solucionar la situación, parecía que los otros dos iban a comenzar un espectáculo a la mitad de la estación y no quería que la gente los viera dar un teatrito-. Como salimos tan pronto del Palacio no pude ni siquiera agarrar un par de guantes… y las manos se me estaban congelando por el frío.

-Si, exacto- respondió el americano, y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de aviador y se la ponía a Arthur en los hombros agregó-: Ten…, para que no tengas frío.

-G-Gracias-

-Díos mío, América… ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan caballeroso con _Angleterre?-_

Alfred abrió la boca, sonriendo un poco forzadamente, pero en vez de responder lo que le habían preguntado, dijo secamente:

-Yo compro los boletos-

Y se fue de ahí, dejando a Arthur y a Francis solos.

Arthur se colocó bien la chamarra de Alfred, mirando un punto fijo en el piso y con la cara roja como tomate, sintiendo la mirada de Francis clavada en su nuca, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Vaya Arthur, quien lo diría-. La voz de francés estaba llena de ironía y enfado-, hace menos de 24 horas estabas enojadísimo con Alfred por que su amigo el Alien se había comido la mitad de las hadas de tu país y ahora hasta te sonrojas como niña por que te dejó su chamarra ya que tenías "frío", si sigues así, seguro mañana mismo le pides de rodillas que convierta a Inglaterra en su estado 51-

El inglés volteó a verlo, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, pero más sonrojado que antes.

-Bueno, sí así fuera ¿A ti qué te importa, Francis?-

-Me importa mucho, Arthur. Por si no lo recuerdas, tú hora eres _mío_- respondió el otro, mirándolo desafiadamente y poniendo un especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Arthur trató de contraatacar con algo, pero sólo pudo mover la boca sin poder articular sonido alguno; parecía un pez al que habían sacado del agua. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirar hacía otro lado.

Francis sonrió ante su victoria, aunque con amargura.

Pasaron varios minutos de incómodo silencio antes de que Alfred regresara con tres boletos con destino a París, aunque su llegada sólo empeoro el ambiente, haciéndolo más cargado.

Francis se puso de pesado cuando subieron al tren, haciendo un berrinche increíble por ocupar el asiento de en medio, en la fila de los tres lugares que tenían asignados. Se colocó entre Alfred y Arthur, evitando por completo cualquier tipo de contacto. Inclusive cuando el inglés trataba de mirar de reojo a Alfred, Francis ponía su cara a centímetros de la suya, obligándolo a voltear a otro lado si quería evitar un beso francés.

El trayecto a París se le hizo eterno. Al parecer alguien había encantado los relojes para que el tiempo transcurriera dolorosamente más lento de lo que de por sí ya transcurría. Como tenía que darle la espalda a Francis y a Alfred para evitar un desagradable contacto con el primero, su visión quedaba limitada a lo que mostraba la ventana…que no era otra cosa más que las luces del túnel, las cuales apenas y si eran un borrón de luz, dado la velocidad del tren eurostar.

¿Qué harían las hadas y starlight ahora que él ya no estaba? ¿E Isabel? Ni siquiera tenía ropa para cambiarse y odiaba con ganas la moda francesa: seguramente Francis le iba a comprar estúpida ropa llamativa y se vería como un completo idiota.

-Ah, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir- lloriqueó azotando su cabeza contra el cristal

* * *

El nuevo hogar de Arthur Kirkland en Francia no resultó ser otro más que el Palacio de Versalles. Francis no había mentido cuando había dicho que recibiría a _la Princesita de Inglaterra_ tal y como se lo merecía. En cuanto llegaron a Paris, una comitiva de autos de lujo que los esperaba afuera de la estación, los llevó a Versalles. Ellos se subieron en el asiento trasero de uno, los demás coches iban de escolta. El plan de bloqueo de relaciones entre Inglaterra y América por culpa de Francia aún seguía llevándose a cabo: en el auto, cada vez que Alfred quería decirle algo a Arthur (que estaba en el otro extremo del asiento), el francés lo interrumpía bruscamente teniendo un ataque repentino de tos severa.

Cuando llegaron a las rejas de entrada del Palacio, Francis bajo el vidrio de la ventana del coche, pegándose _demasiado_ al inglés y susurrándole al oído:

-Mira lo que te tengo preparado-

Todos los inmensos jardines estaban desiertos, habían sido cerrados al público horas antes, y estaban bellamente iluminados con cientos de luces de colores que parpadeaban sin parar. Si Arthur hubiera estado ahí en condiciones totalmente diferentes, hubiera visto con agrado el espectáculo, pero no tenía otro deseo más que alejarse por completo de Francis y dormir. Alfred veía con el ceño fruncido a las lucecitas.

-Esto no es nada comparado a los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio en mi país- comentó con desdén, logrando que Inglaterra volteara a verlo con cara de pocos amigos sin ninguna razón aparente…o al menos para él.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Palacio, se bajaron del auto, Francis seguía acorralando a Arthur en un asfixiante abrazo, pero Alfred, harto de eso, los separó a ambos de un empujón,

-Ay, perdón- se disculpó inocentemente ante el francés que le dirigía una mirada de odio, que contrastaba con la de alivio del inglés.

El Palacio de Versalles era enorme y lujoso. Francis, con la autoridad que tenía en su país, había ordenado que cierta área del palacio se le fuera concedida para vivir ahí, además de que cualquier persona tenía estrictamente prohibida la entrada, así él y su especial invitado, Arthur, podían estar a sus anchas sin ser molestados. Después ya se le ocurría una idea para deshacerse de Alfred.

La comitiva de autos desapareció y ellos entraron: primero Francis, luego Arthur, siendo llevado a rastras por el primero y después Alfred, que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Bueno, es hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir y los adultos hagan cosas de adultos- habló el francés, completamente desnudo. En una fracción de segundo, sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo vieran moverse, se había quitado toda la ropa. El colmo es que ni siquiera llevaba su característica rosa cubriendo sus regiones vitales así que dejaba todo al descubierto…y colgando.

-Ay Francis, por el amor de dios- hablo Arthur mirándolo de arriba abajo, con una mirada de exasperación en el rostro

-¡Ewwww! Tienes las piernas llenas de vello- exclamó el americano, tapando los ojos de Inglaterra con una mano- Eso es asqueroso…

-¡No es asqueroso!-se quejó el otro, ofendido- ¡Además como si tú no tuvieras!-

-No, no tengo-

-Yo tampoco- contestó el inglés, disimulando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del cálido contacto de la palma de Alfred sobre su rostro.

El francés, herido en su orgullo, quedó derrotado sobre el piso. Sus piernas eran perfectas. Él no tenía la culpa que aquellos seres inmundos no se hubieran desarrollado lo suficiente como para demostrar su _hombría. No había duda que el vello en las piernas era algo muy de machos…por eso Inglaterra siempre terminaba siendo el pasivo, _pensaba amargamente.

-Me has arruinado la libido, América- exclamó Francis con rencor y con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero no importa, vayamos a dormir, _Angleterre_- finalizó, recuperando su actitud de siempre y tomando a Arthur de la mano para llevárselo a rastras de ahí

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Tú puedes dormir en cualquier lugar Alfred, mientras no nos molestes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-respondió Francia con ironía, abrazando a Inglaterra con fuerza y dejando solo a América, plantado en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Aunque Arthur estaba muerto de cansancio, no podía dormir. Gracias a una intervención divina, Francis le había prestado un horrible pijama de seda para ponerse, pero con la condición de que tenían que dormir juntos. Así que se encontraba acostado, cautivo de un sofocante abrazo que Francia (casi subido encima de él) le proporcionaba e incapaz de dormir ni 5 minutos. La habitación en la que estaban era bastante bonita y lujosa, Francis le había dicho que era una réplica exacta de lo que había sido una habitación de ese palacio en el siglo XVIII y que mientras él se encontrara en Francia bajo su cuidado, lo llenaría de todos los lujos posibles. Casi se sentía como a una concubina que llenaban de regalos.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Francis, se salió de la cama. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, salió de la habitación para buscar a Alfred, llevándose un susto de muerte (y estando a nada de soltar un grito) cuando lo vio parado justo afuera del cuarto. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡América!- susurró apresuradamente, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El menor no contestó nada. La luna que se colaba a través de las enormes ventanas del pasillo le daba un brillo misterioso a sus ojos azules. Tomó con suavidad la muñeca del otro y se lo llevó de ahí, a paso apresurado. Aunque Arthur no oponía resistencia alguna, le extrañaba mucho su comportamiento. Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos antes de detenerse y entrar a una habitación que el americano había reclamado como suya.

Inglaterra se quedó helado cuando América volteó a verlo con una extraña mirada de determinación en el rostro.

-Quiero… estar… contigo…- exclamó pausadamente, como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiera costado un enorme esfuerzo. Abrazó con anhelo a Inglaterra, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de éste. El inglés se quedó callado sin saber qué responder; sin embargo sus labios dejaron escapar un ronco jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mano del otro se coló por el pantalón de su pijama y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

-Te quiero, Arthur- susurró Alfred despacio en su oreja para después depositar un beso dulce sobre sus labios.

Lo único que atinó a hacer el otro fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrarse a la espalda de aquel a quien había criado como un hermano menor, gimiendo suavemente y suspirando continuamente, entregándose por completo a las caricias y besos que recibía con un amor incondicional.

Fin del capitulo.

*Tirada de rodillas en el piso*

ASGAFDSGSAFSGHAFHG!! Alfred!!

Fans del UsaxUk: espero que con esta pequeña mención de limme (que me quedó medio churra) haya recompensado un poco la furia que ocasione el capitulo anterior, jo jo jo. Tal vez debería haber puesto la advertencia al inicio y no al final, upsi.

Y no se preocupen mis queridas amiguis del FrUk, prometo poner algo de ellos medio subido de tono en los próximos capítulos, enserio. O al menos trataré. Ah por cierto, si se preguntaban qué es lo que le dice Francis a la reina es lo siguiente: _Gracias a usted tengo el juguete más maravillo del mundo_, una amiga me hizo el favor de pasarlo del español al francés.

Me encantó escribir este capitulo, ¡Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado!


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, esta ocasión prefiero dejar mis comentarios al inicio y no al final por que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que se toman en leer este capitulo para desaparecer de la faz del universo, literalmente. Varios me han recriminado que Francis siempre ha llevado las de perder y es cierto; mis preferencias por el UsaxUk han nublado mi juicio, así que Francia Onii-chan tendrá su escena lime con Arthur en este episodio. Fans de la "Special relationship", no me odien. Claro que Alfred y Arthur tienen una escenita perdida por el capitulo, así que tienen que leerlo para enterarse.

Ah pequeña advertencia: Arthur usa un kilt XD! ¿No saben lo qué es? El kilt es la prenda más típica de Escocia. Consiste en una falda pero tiene la peculiaridad de que la visten los hombres. El color del kilt diferencia a los diferentes clanes provenientes de la región de las Highlands. El diseño particular de cada tipo de cuadriculado (correspondiente a cada clan), es llamado el tartán. ¿Saben cuál es la gran diferencia entre un kilt y una falda? Que no se lleva nada de ropa interior cuando se usa un kilt.

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE PARA AQUELLOS QUE SON DE MÉXICO:**

Se está organizando "Hetalia day" (24 de octubre) un día para celebrar y fan girl-ear acerca de esta serie. Es un evento que se desarrollara mundialmente y México no se podía quedar atrás para festejar. Hasta el momento, hay tres lugares que están confirmados para hacer reuniones entre fans:

Ciudad de México, Monterrey y Tijuana.

Si quieren organizar un evento en su estado (O quieren anexarse a uno de los que ya están confirmados) Por favor vayan a "Hetalia, México":

http:// community. livejournal. com / hetalia_mexico

Sólo quiten los espacios. O sino vayan a mi perfil, ahí esta el link que los llevará a la página. Se busca gente de Guadalajara, Chihuahua, Puebla, Coahuila, Puerto Vallarta y Tabasco para juntar gente y hacer reuniones.

También se esta organizando una actividad (Sí son únicos y especiales en su estado y no hay más fans o no pueden asistir) que consiste en tomar fotos del lugar donde viven y relacionarlas a Hetalia de algún modo. Yo (que voy a asistir a la reunión que se llevará a cabo en la Ciudad de México y que estoy segura será divertidísima por las cosas que ya se tienen planeadas) ya lo hice: le tomé una foto a las torres de satélite y le dibuje un lindo Arthur 3!

De verdad, espero que se den una vueltecita.

Por cierto, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Kanami yuuta. Tal vez sea el episodio menos indicado para dedicarle a una fan tan ferviente de la "Special relationship" como ella, pero quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho para alimentarme de material UsaxUk. Esto va con todo mi cariño para ti ;O;!

De nuevo, gracias a mi amiguis Adriana por traducir las frases del español al francés. Ya esta sospechando un poco que es lo que estoy escribiendo XD!

Nota final: Oficialmente, Inglaterra es delicioso.

**Inglaterra, en venta**

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

6 de octubre de 2009

Inglaterra no podía creerlo. Sentado sobre las caderas del ojiazul que estaba acostado debajo de él, disfrutaba de los últimos espasmos de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo. Trató de enfocar el rostro de Alfred, pero tenía los ojos tan rebosados en lágrimas de placer, que todo lo veía borroso. El americano salió de su cuerpo con suavidad, logrando hacerlo gemir una vez más.

_-Arthur-_

El ojiverde cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Estaba completamente exhausto. Cuando Alfred lo había asaltado por sorpresa horas antes, las cosas se fueron más allá de lo que jamás había pensado: desde entonces no habían parado de hacer el amor. Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza de tan sólo recordar cuantas poses habían utilizado y la voz ronca de Alfred susurrar su nombre con anhelo y placer. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del menor, acurrucándose en el pecho de éste y con toda la intención de simplemente echarse a dormir por horas.

El ojiazul, igual de exhausto, tomó la sábana para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos y también dedicarse a dormir a rienda suelta, cuando el mayor, recordando en qué lugar se encontraba, se levantó bruscamente, asustándolo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

Arthur no le contestó nada. En menos de un segundo se puso el horrible pijama que Francis le había prestado (Y que había quedado tirada en el piso desde que hubiera comenzado el acto) y se fue de ahí tan rápido que ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

-Perfecto, sencillamente Perfecto-

Con un sentimiento de ira nacer en su interior, se envolvió en la sábana, recordando con amargura que apenas unos minutos antes, Arthur se encontraba sobre su regazo diciendo su nombre entre gemidos una y otra vez.

* * *

De haber sido por su voluntad, Francis, hubiera dormido hasta pasado el medio día, pero había una persona que tenía planes muy diferentes. Su celular sonó escandalosamente y con un fastidio terrible, contestó.

_-Oui?-_

_-__ Où es-tu ? – _

-_Versalles_- contestó Francis con desgano. Nicolás Sarkozy era quién estaba del otro lado de la línea y no se escuchaba muy contento.

_-J'ai besoin que tu viennes à me voir -_

_-Maintenant ? –_

_-Sí, maintenant_-

-_Maintenant je ne peux pas, j'irai après_- finalizó el otro, casi gruñendo y colgando sin esperar la respuesta de su jefe, quien estaba estupefacto ante su comportamiento. Francis bufó y aventó lejos su celular. Su jefe osaba molestarlo en la mañana sólo para decirle que quería verlo… vaya estupidez. Estiró los brazos perezosamente y dio media vuelta para encontrarse a un Arthur que le daba la espalda. El francés sonrió y revoloteó su cabello con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_Ma chérie__ -_ le susurró al oído- despierta-

Arthur le contestó de mala gana con un gruñido.

-Déjame dormir-

Dándole otro beso en la mejilla, Francia volvió a susurrarle al oído:

-Es hora de tener un "mañanero"- susurró picaronamente, moviendo la sábana de encima y quitándole al inglés la parte de arriba del pijama con una velocidad increíble. Lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Arthur fue un codazo en el estómago.

-Ya entendí- murmuró dolido el francés, desistiendo en sus intentos por tener un encuentro íntimo con el chico. Estaba siendo muy paciente, pero esa tarde tendría un poco de acción con Arthur o dejaría de ser la nación del amor. Se acercó de nuevo al inglés y le besó la mejilla una vez más.

-Te espero en el comedor, dos pisos más abajo a mano izquierda de las escaleras, para desayunar-le susurró, antes de soltar una risita de autosuficiencia y salir del cuarto, con una linda rosa entre las piernas como única vestimenta.

Arthur no podía creer la suerte que había tenido antes: apenas había entrado a la cama de nuevo, cuando el celular del francés sonó; si hubiera demorado un minuto más con Alfred, Francis se hubiera dado cuenta que no había pasado la noche con él.

Tal vez el destino le estaba sonriendo un poco después de todo lo que había pasado, pensó, mientras se enroscaba en las sábanas. Lo que no sabía es cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Ignorar a Alfred? Ninguna de las dos opciones parecía viable. Su rostro se coloreó de carmín de tan sólo recordar al chico. Antes, sus memorias se basaban en aquellos buenos tiempos donde el ojiazul era un niño lindo y adorable…ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el sexo que habían tenido.

-Ah… me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir…-

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño por estar recordando, decidió darse un baño…con agua bien fría.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando regresó a la habitación. Tenía una toalla sujeta en la cintura y el cabello completamente húmedo…necesitaba mantenerse frío todo el tiempo posible. Fue entonces que recordó que no tenía ropa alguna. Estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra la pared cuando vio una notita pegada en el espejo que había justo enfrente de la cama. Con una caligrafía bonita y pequeña, estaba escrito un pequeño mensaje:

_Il ya des vêtements dans le placard_

Arthur miró con recelo el armario que había en la habitación. Estaba segurísimo que no encontraría otra cosa más que ropa horrible… y tenía razón. Había ropas de colores chillones o de diseños excéntricos. Pasó los ganchos de lado a lado, tratando de encontrar algo decente, pero no había nada que le gustara…hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención en el último gancho. Un traje completo de kilt. ¿Qué mierdas hacía Francia con uno? Con mucha desconfianza, tomó el traje. De llevar moda francesa a ropa escocesa, prefería mil veces usar la moda de su hermano.

La verdad, no estaba tan mal. El saco de color negro tenía unos bonitos adornos color dorado y el tartan era de cuadros color verde y rojo que combinaban muy bien, lo único que tal vez le molestaba era el largo de éste; era más corto que un kilt normal: no le llegaba a las rodillas, sino unos diez centímetros arriba de éstas… no había duda que Francis era un pervertido.

Aunque no había dormido nada, se sentía extrañamente despierto. Salió del cuarto y siguiendo las indicaciones de Francis, se dirigió a las escaleras…pero había alguien a la mitad del pasillo: América.

El otro rubio se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, por un momento Inglaterra pensó que le gritaría alguna estupidez de lo que habían hecho, pero en vez de eso, el ojiazul se acercó a él a pasos agigantados mientras sacaba su cartera y sonreía estúpidamente, como si se muriera de ganas de burlarse.

-Arthur, si vas a usar una falda...al menos usa una que sea bonita, como ésta-habló, sacando una foto donde una chica de ojos verdes con el cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas y con traje de marinerita sonreía picaronamente, guiñando un ojo. Aunque Inglaterra quiso contenerse, su brazo se movió por voluntad propia, dándole tal puñetazo a Alfred en la cara, que de puro milagro no le rompió la nariz.

Haciéndose el muy digno, se fue de ahí apresuradamente, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Alfred, tirado en el piso y con lágrimas en los ojos, se sobaba el puente de la nariz que había quedado completamente enrojecido por el golpe, con el terrible sentimiento de que se lo había merecido de verdad.

* * *

_-¡Angleterre, Bonjour!-_

El salón comedor era lujoso y enorme. En el centro, una hermosa mesa hecha de madera fina estaba llena de distintos platillos que se veían deliciosos. Lo único de bueno del maldito _wine bastard,_ tenía que admitirlo aunque le doliera, era ser un buen cocinero.

El francés, con la rosa como única prenda en el cuerpo, lo esperaba en uno de los lados de la mesa, con dos servicios puestos sobre ésta. Al parecer, el francés por estar cerca de él, había desistido de usar las cabeceras principales. Como se le había abierto el apetito al ver toda la comida, fue a regañadientes a sentarse con él. Al fin de cuentas, no lo hacía por Francis, lo hacía por la comida.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para que olvides esa porquería de comida inglesa- habló feliz, recorriéndole la silla cuando el ojiverde se sentó. Arthur gruñó.

-La comida inglesa no es una porquería…-

-Sí bueno, lo que digas- respondió, sentándose a su lado. El inglés se le quedó viendo con algo de desagrado

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar desnudo?- le recriminó-. De tan sólo verte se me revuelve el estómago.

-_Ma petite princesse_, no puedo aprisionar mi escultural cuerpo con algo tan horrible como la ropa. Sólo la uso el tiempo necesario. Cuando estoy en mi país, me encanta estar así-

-Agh…-. El ojiverde se dedicó a comer, saboreando con gusto la comida francesa… lo único bueno que tenía ese país.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Alfred F. Jones irrumpió en el comedor, bastante estimulado por el olor de la comida y azotando las puertas. Arthur se escandalizó y Francis le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Querida bestia, si vas vivir bajo mi techo, al menos haz el favor de comportarte-le gruñó el francés. El americano ni se inmutó y tomó asiento justo enfrente de Arthur, sirviéndose un pan baguette que untó con porciones bastante generosas de mermelada y mantequilla.

Arthur clavó los ojos en su plato, dedicándose a comer sin alzar la cabeza para nada. Una extraña picazón en el estómago se lo impedía. Francis le estaba haciendo plática de todo lo que tenía planeado para hacer ese día con él, aunque el chico no lo escuchaba, pues un zumbido se había apoderado de sus oídos.

-¿Tienes té…?-preguntó de repente, tratando de reaccionar.

-_Oui, oui- _El francés le sirvió una taza con la infusión y se la pasó, acariciando su mano con suavidad mientras se la daba. Inglaterra le agradeció un poco secamente. Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo cuando de repente soltó un respingo, tirando la taza sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó Francis alarmado y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, agarrando un trapo y tratando de limpiar el desastre que se había ocasionado. Arthur no contestó nada, tenía la cara roja y los ojos en blanco. Sólo murmuró un apretado "Lo siento" y se fue de ahí, rápidamente.

Francis y Alfred se quedaron viendo mutuamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-¿Yo qué sé?- respondió el ojiazul, alzando los hombros. Estaba más preocupado por comer. El otro chico lo miró suspicazmente y fue tras Arthur. Alfred soltó una carcajada cuando éste salió del comedor, sabiendo muy bien por que Inglaterra había reaccionado con un sobresalto. La verdad es que por debajo de la mesa, había tocado cierta parte del inglés (Que estaba completamente descubierta por las normas de uso del kilt) que reaccionaba con demasiada facilidad al tacto.

Francis encontró a Arthur escondido en el cuarto donde habían dormido. Cuando le preguntó qué le había pasado, el inglés le respondió que no era nada importante.

-Necesito ropa- comentó, para desviar la conversación.

-Hay mucha en el armario de ahí-respondió el francés, tomando al ojiverde por la cadera y acercándolo a su cuerpo-. Aunque en lo personal me encanta que uses esa falda-

-Es un kilt, imbécil- corrigió el otro secamente y apartándose-. Además, no te ofendas, pero tienes un gusto horrible para la ropa-

-Tú eres el que tiene un pésimo gusto para la ropa, _Angleterre_- contraatacó el chico, ofendido en su orgullo- No es mi problema que te quieras vestir como abuelito todo el tiempo…-

-¡No me visto como abuelito!-chilló el otro- Que me guste usar ropa formal es una cosa muy distinta.

Francis no le contestó nada, sólo se le quedo viendo con cara de "_Eres un estúpido_". Pero Inglaterra no flaqueó y logró convencerlo con una mirada de _"Cómprame ropa nueva, maldita sea, o te voy a matar"._

-Vamos pues…- respondió frustrado el pobre francés, logrando hacer que Arthur sonriera victorioso.

* * *

Galerías Lafayette era uno de los lugares más caros para comprar ropa en Paris. Aunque sabía que su bolsillo iba a llorar sangre, Francis no puso cara de pánico y se mantuvo impasible, sonriendo coquetamente todo el tiempo. Arthur escogía la ropa más cara a propósito con tal de hacerlo sufrir.

Si bien el francés le impedía tomar ropa que no fuera casual, al menos los diseños que escogía no estaban tan mal…de hecho, para ser sinceros, la ropa le quedaba muy bien. Los jeans y las playeras en tonos fríos lo hacían ver más joven y le daban un toque más alegre. Cuando salía del vestidor con la ropa puesta para enseñarle a Francis, éste pensaba (Al ver como otros clientes de la boutique se le quedaban viendo al inglés con la boca abierta por lo bien que se veía) que cada centavo que derrochara, valdría la pena.

-¿Por qué no vas y te adelantas a pagar, Francis?- sugirió el ojiverde, pasando el último conjunto que se había probado por la parte de arriba de la puerta del vestidor, quedando tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo. Tomó el kilt y se lo acomodó de nuevo en la cintura, recordando lo que había pasado en el desayuno. ¿Por qué diantres América le había hecho _**eso**_?

El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse de par en par sobresaltó por completo a Arthur, que entre sorprendido y enojado, se dio la vuelta para reclamar que ese maldito lugar estaba ocupado.

Pero no pudo. Alguien, de un brusco empujón lo estampó contra la pared, logrando hacerlo gemir de dolor. Con una rapidez increíble, y aprovechando el momentáneo aturdimiento del inglés, el extraño le sujetó ambas manos por detrás de la espalda con algo suave que parecía tela, pero con un amarre tan apretado que le causaba daño y lo dejaba completamente indefenso e incapaz de defenderse.

-¡Suéltame grandísimo hijo de…!- pero tampoco pudo terminar su frase. Una mano le tapó la boca con fuerza, acallando por completo cualquier sarta de groserías. Su cuerpo fue aprisionado con rudeza contra la pared del vestidor mientras que la mano libre del desconocido, levantando el kilt, se posaba sobre la parte interna de sus muslos, acariciándolo sin ningún tapujo.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos, temblando de pánico. Estaba a merced de un asqueroso pervertido que se aprovechaba de él descaradamente dentro de los vestidores de una boutique. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido y tenía miedo ¿Y si el maldito tenía alguna arma con cual herirlo? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración y empezó a sollozar levemente. Aunque no quería, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las caricias. El atacante mordió y lamió su oreja antes de hablarle en un susurro:

-Esto te esta encantando ¿Verdad?-

Esa voz era inconfundible. El tipo que estaba detrás de él, subiendo la mano por la parte interna de sus muslos para dedicarse a jugar con su entrepierna, no era otro más que Francis.

El miedo quedó atrás para dar paso a la furia. Se movió frenéticamente para tratar liberarse, pero no podía. El mayor lo mantenía pegado contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo. El vaivén de su mano sobre el miembro del otro aumentaba de velocidad, deseoso de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

-No, no, no- susurró de nuevo, lamiendo su oreja de tal modo que lo hizo estremecerse- debes ser un niño bueno-

El que Arthur tratará de pelear lo divertía muchísimo y fue algo que el ojiverde comprendió de inmediato. Así que decidió que no le iba dar el gusto de disfrutar con su tormento. Dejando de pelear por completo, aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó hacer. Francis, aunque un poco desanimado de ver que ya no había resistencia, aprovechó esa oportunidad. Ladeó el cuello de su prisionero (al que todavía le sujetaba la boca) y saboreó la nívea piel que estaba a su merced, dejando en algunas partes pequeños mordiscos y marcas que rápidamente se coloreaban de un tono rojizo.

Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo por completo cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su garganta. El francés, bastante complacido de marcar al chico, ladeó de nuevo su cuello, disfrutando de la piel que aún no había sido disfrutada ese día. Su mano acariciaba casi con frenetismo la erección del menor, sintiendo como se tensaba bruscamente y se venía en su mano, sin pudor alguno.

Francis sonrió bastante complacido. Liberó a su prisionero, dejando que este cayera al piso de rodillas y con la respiración bastante agitada. Arthur estaba agradecido de darle la espalda por que así el francés no podía verle el rostro: tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín intenso. Aunque en ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de voltear y matar a Francis a golpes, algo en su interior (Y le daba vergüenza de tan sólo pensarlo) le decía que todo eso no había estado tan mal.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Alguien notó que la chica de la foto en la cartera de Alfred es Igiko?

Recuerden que los reviews son a-m-o-r 3! Me ayudan a inspirarme XD! Ya que tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen para escribir ;)

Fans UsaxUk, les prometo que se los recompensare! ;O;! No me odien! ;O;!


	8. Chapter 8

Inglaterra, en venta

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

3 de noviembre de 2009

Por el resto de la tarde, Inglaterra no le dirigió la palabra a Francia por nada del mundo. Cada vez que el francés trataba de acercársele, el chico se defendía a uñas y dientes para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, y si alguna vez coincidían sus miradas, el inglés le dedicaba una de profundo odio.

Ambos iban en un peugeot 207, un auto de lujo convertible que el francés tenía para moverse a sus anchas por todo el país. La ropa nueva estaba en la cajuela y Arthur no podía pensar que al final de cuentas, el que había pagado todo más caro había sido él. Tenía la vista clavada al frente, sin parpadear si quiera. Francis, que iba manejando, acercó su mano para tratar de acariciarle la mejilla. El inglés lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Bueno ¿Qué no lo vas a superar, _Angleterre_?-preguntó fastidiado

No hubo respuesta. Francis bufó.

-Pareces un mojigato, _Ma chérie, _no es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos algo de ese tipo…-

Las mejillas del inglés se colorearon.

-Cállate imbécil, si no quieres que te reviente la boca de nuevo- masculló.

Y así era. Lo que Francis había ganado con lo que hizo, había sido un puñetazo en la boca que le había roto el labio inferior. Aunque tenía la mitad de la cara adolorida y enrojecida, al francés no le importaba. No en vano conocía a Inglaterra como la palma de su mano como para saber que esas escenitas no eran nada. Sonrió mirando su reflejo por el retrovisor cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

Era su jefe, de nuevo.

-_Mon dieu!! _¿Qué ese hombre nunca se cansa?-

El chico contestó su celular y comenzó a hablar en un rápido francés. El inglés, para entretenerse, miró la Torre Eiffel con desgano. Estaban a punto de pasar justo enfrente de la torre, por la _Av. Gustave Eiffel_ cuando una canción llegó a sus oídos:

-_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacía atrás… __donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar-_

El chico dio un respingo, sorprendido. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERA ESO? Cuando pasaron enfrente de la torre, ésta, en el primer nivel, estaba decorada de listones rosas y justo en el centro estaba colgado un enorme corazón con la fotografía de una chica con un vestido ampón de color rosa chillón y con la inscripción "Mis XV años, Xochitl Toloatzin". Pero eso no era todo. Las áreas verdes estaban ocupadas por varias mesas con manteles del mismo color del vestido de la chica y todas estaban llenas de gente. En el centro se había improvisado una pista de baile donde la chica de la fotografía bailaba emocionada la canción que se escuchaba a todo volumen, con 6 chicos vestidos de traje de gala.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Pasaron tan rápidamente que tuvo que girar el cuerpo para ver más detalles del espectáculo que habían dejado atrás. ¡Era fabuloso! Nunca había visto algo así y le había encantado. Giró de nuevo para preguntarle a Francia qué había sido todo eso cuando recordó que le había aplicado la ley del hielo. Además, el semblante del otro estaba distinto: justo había acabado de colgar y tenía el gesto lleno de amargura, aunque trato de disimularlo.

-_ Ma chérie, _ha habido un cambio de planes… Tengo que hablar con mi jefe, así que te dejaré en Versalles- habló, sin dar más explicaciones. El inglés no respondió nada, sólo se le quedo viendo con recelo.

Pasó un buen lapso de tiempo antes de que llegaran al palacio. Inglaterra tenía curiosidad de preguntarle que había pasado, pero se contuvo durante todo el trayecto. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por el _wine bastard_? Llegaron justo a las puertas de entrada, de la sección que estaban ocupando, cuando el francés comenzó a hablar.

-Listo _Ma chérie! _Recuerda que no puedes salir de territorio francés. Lo tienes prohibido.

El chico soltó un respingo.

-¿Qué soy un preso político o qué?- exclamó, bastante enojado.

El francés sonrió, logrando una punzada de dolor en el labio.

-Sólo eres mi propiedad, _Angleterre…_-

El ojiverde bajo del auto rápidamente, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo lo mismo con la de la cajuela cuando bajo las bolsas llenas de ropa. Escuchó que el otro le dijo algo antes de irse, pero no le presto nada de atención. Entró al palacio casi de puntillas para no hacer ruido. No sabía dónde estaba Alfred y después de lo que había pasado con Francis, no se lo quería encontrar por nada del mundo. Subió las escaleras, escuchando atento por si el americano hacía algún ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia, pero a juzgar por el silencio, no había nadie en todo el palacio.

Los salones en Versalles eran enormes. Sus pasos hacían un eco casi fantasmal cuando subía las escaleras que los comunicaba. Con un cierto toque de tristeza, en vez de dirigirse al cuarto donde había dormido, se dirigió a la galería de los espejos. En ese salón, hacía casi un siglo, habían firmado el tratado que ponía fin a la primera guerra mundial. Abrió las puertas de madera, después de atravesar el _salón de la paz. _La luz del sol de media tarde se colaba por las ventanas y lograba un hermoso espectáculo al rebotar en todos los adornos de cristal que había en el lugar,Dio un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos, se acostó en el suelo lentamente, quedando boca arriba.

La guerra.

Siempre había sido algo que le dolía recordar. Había participado en tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Se había ganado varias heridas y algunas le habían dejado feas cicatrices en el cuerpo. Además…, las entrañas se retorcían dolorosamente de tan sólo pensarlo, habían sido las guerras mundiales lo que habían estrechado su relación con América. Antes, desde que el ojiazul se había independizado de él, la relación no había sido más que meramente diplomática: se habían hablado sólo lo suficiente como para tratar los asuntos que tenían en común sus países, sin estrechar los lazos en absoluto. Pero cuando las guerras se desataron, él menor siempre estuvo ahí. Aunque estaba seguro que interés que le profesaba era sólo para que al final de la historia saliera como el héroe victorioso, se había sentido feliz de tenerlo ahí. Aunque la separación que se dio a causa de la independencia había sido dolorosa…en realidad nunca había dejado de quererlo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

En el Palacio del Elíseo, la residencia oficial del presidente de Francia, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. Nicolás Sarkozy, bajito y poca cosa comparando con Francis, estaba furioso y rojo por el esfuerzo de haber estado gritando a todo pulmón por más de una hora. Francis estaba igual, con una vena palpitándole dolorosamente en la sien.

_- __C'est une propriété de la nation!!!-_

_-Je suis la nation !! Je suis France!!-_

Habían estado discutiendo por el plan económico que había formado Francis para tener el dinero y comprar a Inglaterra. Si bien lo de los XV años en la Torre Eiffel había sido buena idea, Sarkozy y nadie en toda Francia, dejaría que las pinturas del Louvre se pusieran en venta por nada del mundo. Además, no había forma alguna de pagar la desbordante cantidad que el chico había ofrecido en la subasta a menos de que subieran los impuestos desmesuradamente para obtener el dinero necesario, cosa que tampoco nadie aceptaría. La única opción viable que había para salir de ese apuro, le gritó Sarkozy a todo pulmón, era regresar al chico y pedir disculpas.

Francis salió de ahí, vociferando maldiciones y echando humos.

Nunca dejaría ir a Inglaterra de su lado. ¡Nunca!

* * *

Un dedo le picó la mejilla con rudeza.

-¡Kesesesesese!-

Inglaterra despertó de un sobresalto, chocando dolorosamente su frente con el mentón de América, al que casi le rompió la quijada.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-chilló, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos- ¡¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo?!-

América se sujetaba el mentón con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que de no hacerlo, se le caería.

-¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Yo sólo estaba tratando de despertarte!-

-¡PUES VAYA FORMA DE HACERLO!- replicó el otro, furioso. Aunque al ver a Alfred se dio cuenta que el lugar ya no estaba tan iluminado. De hecho, la luz que entraba por las ventanas era minima: el crepúsculo estaba casi por terminar y apenas si unos rayos de sol quedaban en el horizonte.

América estaba a punto de reclamarle por ser un ingrato. Él, como gran héroe que era, se había preocupado por despertarlo para que no durmiera en el frío piso, pero algo lo detuvo: unas marcas bastante extrañas en el cuello del otro que hubiera jurado no las tenía en la mañana.

-¿Qué es eso, Arthur?- preguntó con seriedad, tratando de acercarse para ver mejor, pero el mayor se alejó de él, encogiendo los hombros para ocultar el cuello.

-¿Qué dices? N-No tengo nada, no seas idiota- masculló nervioso.

Pero América, aprovechando que Inglaterra seguía sentado en el piso y que él estaba de cuclillas, lo acorraló con facilidad: bastó subirse sobre él y sujetarle las muñecas para obligarle a acostarse sobre el piso de nuevo. Arthur abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, América?!- chilló, sorprendido. El menor se acercó a su cuello para examinar las marcas que, de ser rojas, se habían tornado a un color morado bastante feo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-

Inglaterra no contestó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver a Alfred. El menor apretó el agarre de sus muñecas, lastimándolo levemente y logrando hacerlo gemir de dolor; aunque fuera de eso, no dijo palabra alguna. Pasaron un par de minutos en donde ninguno de los dos dijo algo. El ojiverde aún tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando sintió un cálido beso sobre sus labios que lo hizo temblar. Estaba sorprendido por la enorme cantidad de emociones que el otro le transmitía con un simple beso; era como si toda una descarga de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo en una micra de segundo. Alfred espero pacientemente unos segundos antes de atreverse a meter la lengua en la boca de Arthur, quien tímidamente apenas y si respondió a su beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín.

-Huyamos- susurró Alfred en su oreja, en un ronco suspiro que le puso toda la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Vámonos de aquí-

Arthur soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Huir? Eso es algo muy cliché, América…típico de tus películas cursis- respondió, viendo con encanto como los mechones rubios del menor caían sobre sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

-No estoy jugando- contestó el otro, poniéndose serio de verdad- Francis no está. ¡Podemos escapar juntos! ¡Puedes esconderte en mi casa!-

El inglés soltó un leve suspiro. Huir con Alfred se le hacía algo tan estúpido como cursi. Se sentía casi como un adolescente que se quería escapar de casa sólo por tener la falsa idea de un mundo esperándolo para iniciar la aventura de su vida… aunque ¿Por qué no? . Alfred notó el momento de titubeo en sus ojos y lo besó de nuevo, con un anhelo desesperado y enlazando sus manos en un gesto dulce. Arthur correspondió a su beso con el mismo fervor, dándole a entender que aunque era algo completamente estúpido e inútil, huiría con él.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Aghhh ¡Alguien denme un tiro, por el amor de dios!

Estoy frita en la escuela…, tengo que entregar un proyecto final este jueves y no he hecho nada, gracias. Pero aquí estoy, escribiendo fan fics. Nunca he visitado Francia, soy demasiado pobre para alguna vez hacerlo, así que todo acerca de las calles y estancias son cosas que he investigado en Internet.

Tiempo de Vals de Chayanne. Sí. FUE MI CANCIÓN DE XV AÑOS, GRACIAS. *Huye al horizonte mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas*

Perdón por no actualizar antes; estaba ocupada con el hetalia day y luego con la visita de Mika a México. Sí, Mika vino y lo vi y lo conocí Y ME TOCÓ! Pftt… DIOS ME TOCÓ. Me siento dentro de una linda burbuja.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no es la gran cosa. ¿Ya dije que alguien me diera un tiro? Suiza ¿Dónde estás cuando alguien necesita de tus disparos mortales?


	9. Chapter 9

Inglaterra, en venta

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

21 de diciembre de 2009

Arthur fue a cambiarse de ropa. La noche era fría y no era muy conveniente tener las piernas descubiertas, además Francia estaba lleno de pervertidos y no quería verse envuelto en un embarazoso malentendido. Se puso unos jeans azules y una playera del mismo color que quedó oculta cuando se colocó una chamarra negra. Alfred, por su parte, recuperó su chamarra de aviador que había quedado guardada desde la noche anterior.

Sin llevar nada más que dinero, salieron del palacio, quedándose plantados afuera unos segundos.

-Muy bien…- habló América, aspirando hondo un poco de aire fresco- Es hora, Inglaterra.

El ojiverde, a su lado y mirando los jardines bellamente iluminados, asintió.

-¡Es hora!-repitió el otro, subiendo demasiado el tono de voz.

-¡Ya te oí, idiota, no grites!- repitió enfadado el inglés, volteando a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, descubriendo que el otro tenía la mano extendida y sonreía de oreja a oreja, esperando algo. El chico se le quedó viendo con cara de confusión y América rió.

-Me tienes que dar la mano, Iggy- explicó-. Los enamorados que se escapan siempre van tomados de la mano en mis películas.

Con una expresión de asco en la cara, y sonrojado hasta las orejas, el otro lo apartó de un manotazo.

-No seas idiota, América. Nosotros no somos _"dos enamorados que se escapan"-_ corrigió, poniendo un especial énfasis de sarcasmo en su última estamos haciendo esto, es por mi beneficio y punto.

-Si bueno, como quieras- contestó el otro, tomándolo de la mano a la fuerza y empezando a caminar, llevándoselo casi a rastras. El inglés chilló, pataleó e insultó durante los 40 minutos que tardaron en salir por completo de los terrenos del palacio, a hurtadillas, pero el ojiazul no lo soltó ni un segundo. El peor momento fue cuando tuvieron que saltar una rejilla de metal, el único obstáculo que los separaba de la calle, y que al momento de cruzar, salieron con el cuerpo lleno de raspones.

Apenas tuvieron un pie en la calle, se echaron a correr, sin voltear hacía atrás ni un segundo. América aún sujetaba a Inglaterra de la mano y lo obligaba a continuar cuando el mayor aminoraba el paso un poco. Cuando consideraron estar lo suficientemente alejados de la "zona de peligro", después de correr por más de diez minutos, se detuvieron bruscamente. A ambos les dolían las costillas y respiraban con dificultad entre los jadeos provocados por el esfuerzo.

-¿Y… ahora… qué?-preguntó el ojiverde, sosteniéndose el costado para aminorar el dolor.

Alfred, que parecía haber estado esperando esa pregunta desde hace mucho, se recuperó milagrosamente mientras unos brillitos aparecieron de la nada alrededor suyo.

-¡Nos iremos en autobús, por supuesto!- exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y señalando hacía el horizonte, mientras los brillitos cobraban tal intensidad que podían haber cegado a cualquiera.

Menos a Inglaterra.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- chilló- ¿Irnos en autobús? Dios mío, América ¡Derrochas ingenio!- agregó sarcásticamente- ¡De haber sabido tu grandioso plan desde un inicio, me hubiera quedado en el Palacio!

El americano estaba a punto de contestarle a gritos también, cuando un sonoro gruñido salió de sus estómagos, que reclamaban la falta de alimento, cortando la atmósfera por completo.

-¡NO!- exclamó Inglaterra, adelantándose al otro, que había abierto la boca para decir que tenían que comer algo-. No sabemos donde está el _wine bastard _y no pienso perder tiempo comprando comida…-

-Awww ¡P-pero podemos pasar a comprar algo rapidito!-

-¡Ya te dije que no!- bufó el inglés, pero un nuevo gruñido, aún más fuerte que el anterior, escapó de su estómago haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. Alfred lo vio como una sonrisita tonta- ¡Está bien, comeremos algo en la central de autobuses!-

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces no te parece mala idea escapar en autobús!-

-¡Cállate idiota y ponte a caminar!-

* * *

Francia, por alguna razón del destino que beneficiaba a los dos "fugitivos", no quiso regresar directamente al Palacio. Apagó su teléfono móvil y entró al primero bar decente que encontró en el camino.

Acompañado de una botella de aguardiente, veía con desgano algún punto indefinido del local, sentado desde la barra. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas por culpa, en parte, del licor que había estado bebiendo, aunque atribuía más el punzante dolor en las sienes a la discusión con el idiota de su jefe, pero no le importaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y dejar su mente en blanco.

Nunca, en cuestiones de romance, le salía nada bien. Al menos no en el romance que de verdad pocas veces deseaba tener, por que eso de dar y recibir amor _carnal_ siempre se le había dado con una facilidad bastante impresionante. Lo que le parecía una cruel ironía, pensó mientras sonreía amargamente, es que aquel que quería ahora, había matado a su amor anterior.

* * *

Inglaterra y América tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a la terminal de autobuses, después de haber pedido indicaciones durante un buen rato. La sala de espera estaba abarrotada de gente, mucha de la cual eran turistas con cara de sueño, que trataba inútilmente de echarse una diminuta siesta (Con el equipaje sobre las rodillas, para evitar cualquier hurto) en lo que daba la hora de salida de su camión. Nuevos y sonoros gruñido escaparon desde sus estómagos, que imploraban por un poco de comida, los hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Ambos se morían de hambre, pero aún no podían satisfacer su necesidad.

Fueron primero a las taquillas y compraron boletos para el primer autobús que saliera de Francia: Milán, en Italia. Cuando mostraron los pasaportes (requisito indispensable para poder conseguirlos) la señorita que los atendió se les quedo viendo con algo de recelo, en especial a Inglaterra, por un momento antes de entregárselos con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Cuando América tuvo los dos billetes de autobús en la mano, los miró con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja, como si toda la suerte del mundo estuviera de su lado. Inglaterra, por otro lado, en vez de estar feliz, empezó a sentirse un poco mal. Era como si su estómago, que minutos antes había rugido de hambre, se hubiera ido a otro lado, dejándole un vacío.

El autobús salía en media hora.

-¡Vayamos a comer!- exclamó el americano, jalando al otro chico, tratando de ignorar que el ojiverde no parecía nada contento de que, si todo seguía tan bien como les había ido hasta el momento, podía zafarse de las garras de Francia. Inglaterra sólo sintió una punzada de desasosiego cuando el ojiazul lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.

Era una sensación extraña. Se suponía que tenía que estar contento de poder salir del control de Francia, pero una pequeña vocecita muy, pero muy dentro de su cabeza le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Al fin de cuentas, si se ponía a analizar bien la situación, había sido la monarquía del Reino Unido quien lo había puesto en venta, y Francia no había hecho otra cosa más que comprarlo y ayudar económicamente a su país con eso. Además, prefería mil veces estar con el _wine bastard_ que con el lunático desquiciado de Rusia. O con China, que seguro aún le tenía un poco de rencor por lo que le había hecho en tiempos pasados.

-¡Inglaterra!-

El chico regresó abruptamente de la realidad. No se había dado cuenta que América lo había llevado hasta un local de comida rápida que había en el lugar.

-¿Burguer King?- preguntó con desánimo

-Sí, yo también prefiero las hamburguesas de Mc'Donalds- exclamó el ojiazul, malinterpretando por completo la reacción del otro-. Pero es el único lugar con comida decente por aquí-

Inglaterra puso una cara de asco intenso. De por si ya se sentía mal sin razón aparente y ahora lo que menos tenía ganas era comer hamburguesas. Pero tampoco quería ponerse a discutir con América en ese momento.

-Pídeme lo que sea- dijo con desánimo- No importa, me iré a sentar…-

El ojiverde fue a sentarse a las mesas del local sin decir nada más. Alfred lo siguió con la mirada sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos significaba esa actitud?

El problema es que el inglés tampoco sabía el por qué se comportaba así.

La sensación de vacío era bastante desagradable y la ansiedad comenzó a invadirle poco a poco. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De qué Francia los descubriera y frustrará su escape? ¿O de poder escapar y no saber qué hacer después?

El americano llegó unos minutos después con dos enormes hamburguesas acompañadas con refrescos y papas fritas gigantes. Aunque Burguer King no era su opción favorita, le parecía suficiente que el tamaño compensara las otras faltas.

Inglaterra vio con tanto asco a su hamburguesa, que el apetito voraz que había tenido apenas unos minutos atrás, desapareció por completo. América, por otro lado, comenzó a devorar la suya sin pudor alguno, logrando que varias miradas curiosas lo voltearan a ver con algo de reprobación.

* * *

_-__Se sent-il bien, monsieur?-_

Francis despertó bruscamente de una pequeña siesta que había tenido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormido, pero sólo asintió tontamente al mesero, quien se fue de ahí, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El chico bostezó cansadamente. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco, pero aún sentía pequeñas punzadas en la frente. Miró su reloj y vio lo tarde que era. Después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba ver a Inglaterra, dormir en una cama decente por muchas horas y descansar. Tal vez si pensaba bien las cosas, completamente recuperado de todo, encontraría una solución para mantener al inglés a su lado, sin comprometer _demasiado_ la economía de su país.

Sonrió, imaginando qué reacción tendría Inglaterra cuando llegará al Palacio. Seguro se pondría a decirle lo idiota que era por no haberlo invitado a tomar una copa también. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, salió del bar y tomó un taxi. No estaba en condiciones de manejar y él era un francés responsable con su ciudad.

* * *

-Oye ¿No te vas a comer eso?- preguntó América, señalando la enorme hamburguesa que Inglaterra no se había atrevido a tocar. El inglés apenas y si había comido un par de papas fritas en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí. El ojiverde negó con un gesto de la cabeza y el americano entendió eso como luz verde para poder comérsela.

La extraña sensación de miedo le impedía llevarse algo a la boca. Completamente resignado a no comer nada, miró a su alrededor con algo de inquietud. En el lugar había otras personas que comían tranquilamente, pero hubo cierto grupo de personas que llamó su atención: era una familia chiquita de tres personas, donde un niño de no más de 10 años reía feliz ante sus padres. Inglaterra parpadeó varias veces mientras centró su atención en el chiquillo: se parecía mucho a Francis cuando aún era un niño. Y al verlo, un recuerdo abordó su mente de repente.

*

-¡Angleterre! ¡Francia Onii-chan ha venido a visitarte!-

Eso había sido durante la edad media, donde Francia era más grande que él. Nunca había sabido por qué el _wine bastard_ había crecido tan rápido, si era tan débil. Por lo regular, siempre se habían visto en las praderas… y esa vez no había sido la excepción. Francia lo había visto desde lejos y fue hacía donde estaba. Pero, justo como la vez donde su cabello había crecido tan alborotado y se veía mal, no quería verlo. Aunque la situación no pudo haber sido más distinta. No quería que lo viera por los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo. Sus hermanos habían encontrado bastante divertido el hecho de aventarle rocas para practicar su puntería… y vaya que si habían acertado varias veces los muy malditos.

-¡No me veas, idiota!-

Trato inútilmente de cubrir su cuerpo con la capa verde que siempre llevaba consigo, pero Francia pudo ver las marcas antes de que quedaran cubiertas. Su mirada, que momentos había sido radiante y feliz, se tornó un poco sombría. Por el comportamiento del otro, pudo deducir qué es lo que había pasado.

-Tus hermanos te golpearon de nuevo ¿no?-

-¡No es algo de tu incumbencia, idiota!- chilló el otro, dándole la espalda- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué vienes?-

-¡No eres nada lindo, Angleterre!- respondió el otro, haciendo puchero- ¡Yo quería verte y tú estás tan gruñón como siempre! ¡Deberías estar feliz de que Francia Onii-chan quiera compartir un poco de amor contigo!- agregó, yendo hacía él para abrazarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mi, pervertido!- gritó el otro, pero el caer en las garras de Francis fue inevitable. El chico lo tiró al piso con una facilidad bastante impresionante, gracias a la diferencia de tamaños, y colocándose encima de él para cortar cualquier ruta de escape, le quitó la capa de encima.

-No deberías dejar que tus hermanos te hagan esto- habló, señalando la piel lastimada. Con una ternura bastante inverosímil para venir de su parte, besó un moretón que el chico tenía en un hombro.

Inglaterra, además de sentirse aterrado, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido ante el gesto (cosa que lo asustó aún más en ese momento). Si bien Francia se la pasaba molestándolo casi todo el tiempo, había pequeños momentos donde parecía preocuparse por él.

*

-¡Oi, Inglaterra!-

De nuevo, la voz molesta de América lo sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que el idiota estaba demasiado cerca de su cara.

-¿Q-Qué quieres?- exclamó el inglés, alejándose de el americano.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el otro, mirándolo raro-. Te has comportado un poco… extraño-

-Estoy bien, idiota-respondió, mirando hacía otro lado para evitar verlo a la cara.

El americano no quedó nada convencido con la respuesta: sabía que Arthur estaba mintiendo por que era demasiado malo actuando como si no pasara nada. Suspiró cansadamente, esperando que todo terminara pronto.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, Iggy-

Alfred tomó a Arthur de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la puerta donde salía el autobús que iba hacía Milán. Inglaterra, caminando por pura inercia de ser jalado, se sobresaltó levemente y bajó la mirada.

-N-No creo que esté bien, América…-balbuceó, sintiendo como el remordimiento comenzaba a carcomerle el pecho, deteniéndose por completo.

-¿Qué dices, Inglaterra?-

El ojiverde se mordió el labio y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad, levantó la cara para ver directamente a Alfred a los ojos.

-No me voy a ir, América- habló, usando un tono tan determinante que ni siquiera él supo de dónde salió tanta decisión. América se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí, con Francis?- preguntó enojado- ¡¿Qué no se supone que lo odias?!-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, tonto!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué diablos te vas a quedar junto a alguien a quien no soportas?!- volvió a preguntar, alzando tanto la voz que varias personas voltearon a verlos. Inglaterra se sonrojó por la vergüenza de estar protagonizando una escenita de ese tipo.

-Baja la voz, América…-masculló, empezando a enojarse también.

-¡Es que no te entiendo!- siguió, ignorándolo por completo- ¡¿Por qué quieres estar con él, si te ha hecho tantas cosas?!-

Inglaterra se puso tan rojo, que sintió como la cara le ardía por la vergüenza. Lo que había dicho América había sido un golpe bastante bajo, pero sabía muy bien como regresárselo.

-¡Esa pregunta también podría aplicarse contigo, idiota!- gruñó, dando media vuelta y yéndose de ahí, sin preocuparse en voltear hacía atrás ni una sola vez. Alfred se quedó parado a la mitad de lugar, escuchando los murmullos de las personas que habían comenzando a susurrar sus opiniones acerca de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Cuando Francis llegó al Palacio de Versalles, comenzó a tener una sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Tal vez era por que todo el lugar estaba _demasiado_ silencioso, para su gusto, pero sabía que algo que no cuadraba ahí.

-¿_Angleterre_?-

Al no encontrar respuesta, comenzó a buscarlo. El lugar estaba tan callado, que sus pasos tenían un eco casi fantasmal. Entró en varios salones, subió varios pisos y escudriñó hasta la más recóndita esquina… pero no estaba.

Inglaterra no estaba.

Con una terrible sensación de pánico, sacó su celular mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacía el vestíbulo casi corriendo. Al prenderlo, varias notificaciones invadieron la pantalla de éste, confirmaron sus terribles sospechas. Cuando seleccionó la opción de escuchar mensajes de voz, sintió que algo se hacía pedacitos dentro de su cuerpo. En un rápido y nervioso francés, alguien le explicaba que "Arthur Kirkland" y un "Alfred F. Jones" habían comprado boletos de autobús con destino a Milán, Italia.

En ese momento, Francis no supo que le dolió más: el hecho de que Arthur hubiera huido de su lado **tan** rápidamente (sabía que escaparía en algún momento) o el que se hubiera escapado junto con Alfred.

Suspiró con tristeza y se dejó caer enfrente de la puerta de entrada. La tristeza que sentía comenzó a ser reprimida por la furia que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su ser.

-No lo permitiré- masculló, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del palacio, dispuesto a despertar a todo el Estado Mayor Presidencial y evitar la salida de los dos "fugitivos" del territorio francés.

Pero no fue necesario.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, Inglaterra estaba ahí, parado en la entrada. Ambos se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Arthur, con su característico tono de amargado, habló:

-¿Y qué tanto me ves, _sapo_?-

Francis jamás pudo haberse sentido tan aliviado, y feliz al mismo tiempo, de escuchar como Inglaterra lo había insultado.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

¡Oh sí, Al fin termine con esto!

Literalmente estaba contra reloj. Si no actualizaba pronto ¡Lo hubiera hecho hasta el próximo año!

Ya sé que me tarde mucho en subir un capitulo nuevo, ¡Pero estaba ocupada con la escuela! Además, toda mi atención la acaparaba mi otro fic "Britania Angel" que es una ternurita (al menos para mi, lol)

¡Felices fiestas a todos! Espero que se la pasen bien en estas fechas, aunque haga frío.

¡¡AAAAAHH!! ¡NO! Un momento XD!! Quiero aclarar algo: Los XV años que describí el capitulo pasado no fueron los míos. Yo hubiera amado tener un vals, con chambelanes y una coreografía decente, pero lo único que obtuve fue un vals "familiar" (léase, sólo baile con tíos o primos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera les hablo) donde todo el tiempo me la pase viendo EL PISO por que no quería que me pisaran.

Oh sí, espero que les haya gustado :3! Y recuerden que los comentarios son amor ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Inglaterra, en venta

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

3 de febrero de 2010

Francia se abalanzó sobre Inglaterra, atrapándolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Suéltame!- chilló el inglés, retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse del agarre, pero los brazos de Francia lo tenían bien sujeto.

Con un anhelo casi angustioso, Francis le comenzó a susurrar palabras dulces al oído en un rápido e indescifrable francés. Inglaterra se mordió el labio inferior y sin poderlo evitar, se echó a llorar. La masa de culpa que tenía debajo del estómago, y que le pesaba toneladas, no había desaparecido cuando regresó; de hecho, el peso aumentó aún más con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No llores, _mon amour_…- susurró el otro, logrando el efecto contrario. Inglaterra lloró aún más; dejó de forcejar para abrazarse al cuerpo del otro y desahogarse ahí. Había caído en cuenta que le había hecho a América lo mismo que él le había hecho años atrás, cuando lo dejó solo y llorando bajo la lluvia. La historia se había repetido, sólo que a la inversa… y se sentía mal por eso.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto…- comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, tratando inútilmente de parar de llorar, apretando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, casi hasta hacerse daño.

Dolido, el francés lo abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarlo y hacerlo parar. Siempre había tenido la mala suerte de ser la única persona que continuamente veía llorar a Arthur y directa e indirectamente, invariablemente, era por culpa de Alfred.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en mí- susurró despacio, antes de recibir un beso tan desesperado por parte de Inglaterra que, sorprendido, entendió aquello como una invitación a algo más. Soltando un gemido entrecortado y rompiendo el beso por completo, empujó al ojiverde y lo depositó con suavidad en el piso.

Sin tener cuidado alguno con la ropa, le abrió la camisa abruptamente haciendo que varios botones salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones. Inglaterra tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y veía impasible todo lo que hacía, incitándolo a continuar, aunque sinceramente le hubiera gustado encontrar resistencia, no se quejaba de las circunstancias.

Deseando revivir el color de las marcas del cuello inglés, comenzó a besar y a succionar la piel desde ahí. Inglaterra jadeó ante el contacto y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, tratando de poner una barrera, pero era apenas un simple gesto; realmente no estaba poniendo fuerza alguna para evitar el acercamiento. Sonriendo por eso, apartó las manos con brusquedad y las aprisionó con su mano izquierda arriba de la cabeza del inglés, haciéndolo arquearse un poco a causa de la posición. El ojiverde jadeó una vez más y el otro siguió con su labor: el siguiente punto a atacar fue el pecho. Sus labios se encargaron de besar cada centímetro de la piel que tenía a su merced, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba.

-D-detente, idiota- suplicó Arthur, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. Pero Francis no le hizo caso. El pequeño bulto que se asomaba entre las piernas del otro indicaba que hasta entonces, había hecho muy bien su trabajo de animarlo.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- preguntó de manera juguetona, colocando su mano libre sobre la entrepierna de Arthur.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos como platos y gimió entrecortadamente, tensando todo el cuerpo y cerrando las piernas con fuerza en torno a la mano invasora.

-Sí, es lo que pensaba- agregó el francés, soltando una risita.

-Vete al infierno, Francia-

La sonrisa del ojiazul se ensanchó aún más. Su mano acariciaba la erección del otro sobre la ropa causando una fricción que, agregando la presión que ejercían los muslos de Inglaterra, estaban volviendo loco al inglés. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza para evitar seguir derramando lágrimas y la boca entreabierta, gimiendo y jadeando entrecortadamente, Arthur estaba excitándolo aún más.

* * *

En medio de la ajetreada estación de autobuses, en la sala de espera, Alfred F. Jones se encontraba sentado en una banca, mirando hacia el vacío con desgano.

Su "misión de rescate" había fallado por completo. Arthur lo había botado a la primera oportunidad y había regresado con su "malvado captor". Se sentía como un completo imbécil y quería que la tierra abriera y se lo tragara.

¿Qué acaso él no era Estados Unidos de América? ¿La nación más poderosa del mundo? ¿La nación que tomaba a la fuerza cualquier cosa que se le hubiera negado? El que Inglaterra hubiera regresado con Francia no significaba que lo iba a dejar todo como si nada. Lo mejor para su beneficio era que Arthur regresara a ser "pertenencia" del Reino Unido… y él se encargaría de eso, aunque tuviera que llegar a usar la fuerza para conseguirlo. Si Arthur no tenía cuentas pendientes con Francis, el camino para él estaba libre. O al menos eso creía.

Con una sonrisa llena de sorna, salió del lugar. Necesitaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas para echar en marcha el plan que tenía en mente.

* * *

En una fracción de lucidez, Francia se dio cuenta que era muy inapropiado "darle amor" a Inglaterra a la mitad del vestíbulo del palacio. El piso estaba frío y cualquier _intruso_ podía mirar indiscretamente o inclusive (en su mente llegó la imagen de cierto _gordo_ ruidoso con complejos de héroe) interrumpir el acto.

Ni siquiera supo como le hizo, pero levantó a Inglaterra del suelo y, abrazándolo, se lo llevó a la habitación más cercana donde hubiera una cama. Arthur se dejó llevar, sin poner queja alguna, pero con un extraño remordimiento. Siempre había tenido sexo con Francis cada vez que estaba deprimido, pero el hecho de que no estuviera borracho le ponía un contexto diferente.

Francia depositó a Inglaterra con cuidado sobre la cama, casi con ternura. El ojiverde soltó un gemido cuando el francés volvió al ataque, colocándose entre sus piernas. El hecho de haber tenido tantos encuentros íntimos lo hacía un experto en encontrar fácilmente las zonas erógenas de cualquier persona. Mientras su boca se dedicaba a lamer, y ocasionalmente a morder, el arco del cuello, una de sus manos se posaba con suavidad sobre la entrepierna del chico, comenzando a estimularlo sobre la ropa.

Arthur se sintió desfallecer. Las acciones de Francis lo estaban volviendo loco y sentía claramente como la sangre estaba acumulándose en un sólo punto de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió su boca con una mano, para evitar que más sonidos (vergonzosos, a su parecer) siguieran escapando de su boca. Francia soltó una risita al verlo.

Inglaterra era una masa moldeable a sus manos. Demasiado tímido para hacer algún movimiento dentro de la cama, estando sobrio, y tan lindo que era imposible no írsele encima para tomarlo. Sus manos juguetonas se deshicieron de toda la ropa estorbosa que había entre ellos, dejándolos completamente desnudos en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Arthur abrió sus ojos verdes y soltó un gemido ahogado al ver la situación en la que se encontraban ambos. Él estaba recostado sobre la cama y Francis, entre sus piernas, se encontraba de rodillas frente a él. Pudo ver claramente el resultado de todas las caricias y besos proporcionados por el otro, reflejados en su entrepierna y el propio miembro del francés resaltando casi junto al suyo. Ya no tenía ni una pizca de razonamiento en su cabeza y lo único que quería en ese momento era tener un orgasmo.

-Francia, por favor…- suplicó, elevando un poco sus caderas para llegar a un contacto con el falo del otro-. Hazlo…

Francia soltó un ronco jadeo y obedeció. Una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros, logrando de nuevo que Inglaterra volviera a llenar la habitación son sus dulces gemidos. Un poco harto de ser el único que hiciera algo en el acto sexual, tomó una mano del inglés y la llevó hacía su entrepierna, haciéndole compañía a su mano.

-¡Francis!- chilló, soltando un respingo, pero aceptando de todos modos lo que hacía y masturbando con igual de rapidez que lo hacía el ojiazul, aunque al principio con algo de torpeza. La carne caliente palpitaba gracias a la sangre bombeada por la excitación. El otro sonrió complacido y se agachó para besar los labios del otro con lujuria, amando como los gemidos se perdían entre sus bocas. Minutos después, Inglaterra no pudo más. Se arqueó con brusquedad y obtuvo su deseado orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro, mezclado con un gran gemido mientras liberaba su semilla. Ante ese acto, el francés también se vino, jadeando también el nombre del inglés. Ambos disfrutaron de los espasmos del orgasmo por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de regular su agitada respiración. Francis se echó sobre la cama y con una sonrisa de complicidad, abrazó al otro para dormir. No habían tenido sexo loco y desenfrenado como solían tenerlo, pero al menos los dos habían estado conscientes de sus actos y las consecuencias que después afrontarían.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Inglaterra estaba tan dormido que no sintió cuando Francia despertó, le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y salió del cuarto. Se sentía tan cansado que quería seguir durmiendo tranquilamente por muchas horas más, completamente ajeno a todo lo que se avecinaba.

Francis, de haber querido, igual hubiera seguido durmiendo por mucho tiempo más, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, justo afuera del cuarto donde Arthur dormía plácidamente. Estaba al tanto que esa clase de dolores, la garganta reseca y dolor de cabeza, significaban sólo una cosa: estaba a punto de resfriarse. Y él, al ser un mero reflejo de todo lo que le sucedía al pueblo francés, sabía que todo el país iba a entrar en una crisis económica tremenda… por su culpa.

* * *

América no había dormido nada en toda la noche y aún así no se sentía cansado, de hecho, se sentía bastante estimulado. Tal vez era gracias a los dos litros de café que se había tomado junto al medio kilo de donas glaseadas y rellenas de chocolate que había sido su desayuno. ¡Todo un desayuno de campeones! Había pensado, completamente satisfecho.

No podía darse el lujo de dormir. Su cerebro estimulado por el azúcar, cafeína y deseos de venganza contra Francia, trabaja a toda su capacidad, deseoso por cumplir sus caprichos. Se había trasladado a Inglaterra y se la paso haciendo llamadas todo el tiempo, en la estación de King's Cross. Con una gran facilidad, gracias a los contactos que tenía dentro del gobierno, consiguió a los mejores abogados de su país y los hizo trasladarse de inmediato a Londres en un avión privado.

La interacción entre la gente común y países por lo general siempre se limitaba a personas que estaban involucradas en las más altas jerarquías dentro del gobierno, así que Alfred les explicó a los abogados, dos hombres algo viejos y una chica rubia bastante bonita, toda la situación. Si estos no hubieran sido… persuadidos por el FBI de obedecer y mantener todo en secreto absoluto, tal vez se lo hubieran tomado como una broma de bastante mal gusto.

*

En ese momento se encontraba justo en las afueras del Palacio Buckingham. Alfred apenas si les había dado una hora a los abogados de estudiar el caso y preparar una defensa legal. Claro, no sería su país el que iba a presentar algo en contra de Francia, sino El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, ayudado por él. Ya había solicitado una cita con La Reina y sólo esperaba que le abrieran las puertas. Dentro del Palacio, Isabel II junto con el ministro Gordon Brown se encontraban sentados en un salón, meditando la situación. Francia no había pagado la cantidad acordada y de la nada, Estados Unidos de América se había ofrecido a ayudarlos. "Al fin de cuentas, de eso trata The Special Relationship" había dicho Alfred en su llamada.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Oh my goooood!! Escribí lemon FrUk XDDDD!! Fue algo difícil por que hace años que no escribía algo así y no soy muy buena. Mi súper mana Arisu Ichihara fue mi beta al principio y ella me dio la bendición! Así que espero hayan disfrutado esa parte XDDDD!!

No me maten queridas fans del UsaxUk, yo las quiero ;w;

Como ven, ¡Este fanfic ya va a llegar pronto a su final! Disfrútenlo por que pronto ya no va a haber más. (Oh dios, las despedidas son taaaan tristes). Si me quieren decir algo, aún están a tiempo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	11. Chapter 11

Inglaterra, en venta

AlfredxArthur

FrancisxArthur

8 de marzo de 2010

Inglaterra despertó poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que había en la habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, la sensación de tener un gigante agujero negro en vez de un estómago aún no se había ido. Era una emoción tan molesta que sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Volteó hacía su derecha y se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba solo en la cama.

-¿Francia?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor e incorporándose un poco, esperando verlo caminando desnudo por ahí.

Pero nadie le respondió.

El ojiverde soltó un bufido y se echó de nuevo sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, al menos una hora más. Si hubiera sido lo bastante cuidadoso como para mirar en la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama, hubiera descubierto una nota, con la pulcra caligrafía de Francis en ella, donde le explicaba que había salido a atender un asunto de gran importancia, con su jefe, y que no regresaría hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Claro, el asunto de gran importancia era Él.

Apenas unos veinte minutos antes, Francis había recibido una llamada de su jefe. Sin dar muchos detalles, este le pidió que se reuniera con él inmediatamente para tratar el asunto de "la compra de Inglaterra". Antes de colgar, con la voz llena de amargura, Nicolás sólo le dijo que todo se había complicado demasiado.

Y Francia, que en ese momento estaba entrando al vestíbulo del Palacio del Elíseo, en donde se encontraba el presidente, sabía que todo era gracias al estúpido de Alfred.

* * *

Isabel II había sido educada para ser una verdadera reina. Todos los eventos de su pasado le forjaron un carácter fuerte y amargado hasta cierto punto, pero le dieron la suficiente fuerza para aguantar todo tipo de golpes bajos. Sin embargo, todo lo que había pasado días antes era algo que jamás se había esperado.

En ese momento se encontraba en el Palacio de Buckingham, reunida con el primer ministro del Reino Unido, tres abogados americanos y Alfred F. Jones. El chico le explicó que Estados Unidos había decidido intervenir por el bien de "la relación especial" que compartía con Reino Unido, por que sabía que Francia estaba agrediendo los intereses de la relación.

Muerta de vergüenza y llena de enfado, la reina escuchó todo el discurso del americano sin decir nada. Aunque Alfred le caía bien como persona, le molestaba demasiado el hecho de que Estados Unidos siempre tenía que estar fisgoneando y metiéndose en los asuntos de su país. El primer ministro Gordon Brown también veía con recelo la ayuda ofrecida tan voluntariamente.

-¿Y qué ganará Estados Unidos a cambio?- preguntó, sonando algo cortante.

Alfred lo miró con sorpresa.

-Mi país no tiene ningún interés en sacar provecho de esta situación, señor Brown- contestó el ojiazul, sonando realmente convincente.

Claro, eso era una mentira... al menos parcialmente.

* * *

Francis seguía sintiéndose mal, pero trato de comportarse como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Iba vestido con un elegante traje lila, pero no se veía bien, anímicamente hablando. Cuando se presentó con su jefe, éste también tenía mala pinta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Nicolás?- preguntó, pasando saliva dolorosamente a través de su garganta.

Su jefe se quedo callado un momento, escogiendo las palabras correctas para explicarle bien la situación, antes de hablar:

-La Reina Isabel II y el primer ministro de Reino Unido han solicitado una audiencia. Francia no les ha pagado el dinero acordado por la compra de tu… "semejante", así que han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Están siendo respaldados por Estados Unidos...-

El rubio hizo una mueca. Sabía que el gordo idiota había metido su cucharota, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿A qué horas comienza…?-

-En diez minutos- contestó el presidente- Estaremos enlazados vía satélite…-

Francis asintió casi mecánicamente.

En su interior, el ruido de algo romperse resonó en toda su cabeza. Ya se había hecho la idea de que no podía quedarse con Arthur, así que lo único que le quedaba era salir de la situación con la cabeza bien en alto. Alfred no se iba a dar el gusto de humillarlo.

En el palacio Buckingham, América repasaba con sus abogados los últimos detalles de toda la defensa que éstos habían preparado. Internamente se moría de ganas que la parte diplomática no funcionara para poder dar luz verde a las hostilidades. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba ansioso. Tenía ganas de despedazar a Francis y de marcar definitivamente a Arthur como suyo, irguiéndose como su nuevo dueño.

Pero claro, primero tenía que resolver las cosas "pacíficamente", como país no podía darse el lujo de tener una mala opinión ante el resto del mundo.

* * *

La audiencia con Francia estaba preparada, gracias a un satélite, estarían enlazados en tiempo real con el presidente de esa nación. Una cámara, conectada a una computadora, haría toda la magia.

-Estamos a un minuto de conectarnos con Francia, su majestad-habló un empleado del palacio, dando aviso.

La reina, el primer ministro y los tres abogados serían los actores principales, los que saldrían en escena. Alfred no iba a estar presente, pero vería todo el espectáculo tras bambalinas, disfrutando cada segundo de éste.

Cientos de kilómetros lejos de ahí, Francis y Nicolás Sarkozy hacían lo mismo. El rubio respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque. "Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

En Versalles, Inglaterra no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Aún seguía acostado, completamente desnudo, sobre la cama. Veía con indiferencia un punto indefinido del cuarto, molesto consigo mismo. Después de meditarlo, sabía por qué se sentía tan mal.

Se había acostado con Francis la noche anterior… y un día antes, lo había hecho con Alfred.

Alfred, su lindo y adorado hermano menor. El tierno niño que había aparecido súbitamente de la nada y que se había convertido en todo su mundo, aunque después le destrozó el alma en cientos de pedazos.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría teniendo horas de sexo con él. Se había sentido tan bien que no quiso parar hasta quedar completamente exhausto. Cada uno de los sonidos que se habían producido esa noche, quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente. Casi no habían hablado, sólo se habían dedicado a devorarse uno al otro, con pasión y deseo. Podía ver en su memoria el gesto de Alfred cada vez que lo embestía, un gesto de dulzura mezclado al mismo tiempo con una lujuria hambrienta…

¿P-Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Se recriminó a si mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza con fuerza para esfumar esa clase de recuerdos. No tenía caso acordarse de lo que había pasado, por que seguramente América se había enfadado con él por haberlo abandonado en su plan de escape y por lo que le había dicho.

Salió de la cama y se dispuso a darse un baño.

* * *

-Usted cometió demasiadas irregularidades desde el inicio, Señor Boneffoy-. La audiencia ya llevaba 5 minutos de haber comenzado cuando Arthur había abierto las llaves del agua de la regadera. La abogada rubia, bonita pero cruel, era la que estaba hablando, usando un tono de voz autoritario-. En primera no tuvo por que llevarse al Señor Kirkland del Palacio Buckingham. "La mercancía" no puede llevarse si no se ha pagado, ese es uno de los términos de eBay…-

Francis trató de portarse tranquilo mientras escuchaba todo lo que le decían.

-Creo que no leí las letras chiquitas- bromeó, restándole importancia a lo dicho.

La abogada apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pues es una falta muy grave, señor. No conforme con haberse llevado al señor Kirkland en contra de su voluntad, lo mantuvo en cautiverio dentro del Palacio de Versalles… eso es secuestro.

El francés abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Secuestro? ¿Qué diablos…? Al parecer América quería imputarle más cosas negativas de las que realmente merecía ¿Qué cargo seguía? ¿Violación?

La abogada sonrió triunfal, sabiendo que había dado en un punto sensible.

-Su actuación ha dañado la relación diplomática que existe entre su país y el Reino Unido, señor Bonnefoy. No conforme con lo que ha hecho, Francia ni siquiera ha pagado la cantidad acordada. Debe pagar inmediatamente o dejar que el señor Kirkland regrese a Gran Bretaña, pagando además por los daños morales que ha ocasionado…-

El rubio se quedo lívido del coraje y la impresión. A su lado, Nicolás Sarcozy habló por primera vez, aceptando la derrota y negociando los términos para pagar los "daños" que había ocasionado al Reino Unido. Francis decidió no hablar por el resto de la audiencia, aunque se moría de ganas de explotar a gritos y maldecir a Estados Unidos y a Gran Bretaña. Ya había metido a su país en suficientes problemas como para atreverse a hundirlo más por un arranque emocional.

Arthur encontró la nota de Francis hasta después de haberse bañado. Le causaba extrañeza el que no le hubiese dado más detalles de su salida, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia. Se trataba de Francis al fin de cuentas, seguramente estaría exhibiéndose desnudo en las calles de Paris, tratando de conseguir alguna cita con una chica bonita. Arrugó la notita y la aventó, sin fijarse en donde caía. Si el _sapo_ iba a tardarse siglos, podía caminar por los enormes jardines del palacio, deleitándose con su belleza y así matar algo de tiempo.

Fin del episodio.

* * *

¡Hola!

Uhm, a muchas personas no les gustó que Arthur tuviera sus arrumacos con Francis, pero n-no deben tomárselo tan mal XD Es un chico (?) y le gusta recibir amor :P


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de empezar:

¡Hola a todo mundo! Han pasado años desde la última vez que actualice este fanfic. Seguro muchos ya olvidaron de qué va la historia, les recomiendo que vuelvan a hacerlo si es así (Debo admitir que yo lo hice). Muchas gracias por todos los comentario que me han dejado. La razón por lo cual no actualizaba este fanfic es por cierto problema con el fandom, bastante personal e idiota como para qué merezca la pena contarles. No tiene caso. Lo importante es que ya pronto serán las olimpiadas ¡Y esta historia debe terminar antes de que inicien! O eso es lo que pensaba, al menos. Pero no. El siguiente capitulo será el último, no este. Tengo qué esperar a que se desarrollen las olimpiadas para decidir con quien se va quedar Arthur.

* * *

Inglaterra, en venta

AlfredxArthurxFrancis

Quince de Julio de 2012

_"Wake me up when it's over, after the ending, when the damage has been all done"._

In pieces. Backstreet boys.

Cuando se toman malas decisiones y no hay forma alguna de remediar el daño, los sentimientos de impotencia, enojo y tristeza se agolpan dentro de uno, oprimiendo el pecho de tal forma que es difícil respirar.

Francia no regresó al palacio de Versalles hasta casi entrada la noche. Toda la tarde se la había pasado discutiendo con su jefe acerca de todo lo que había pasado, sin contar el hecho de que también había tardado horas para arreglar todo el "asunto" con Gran Bretaña y darlo por terminado de una maldita vez, aunque lo había hecho más por ganar tiempo que por otra cosa. Sabía que Alfred no tardaría nada en invadir territorio francés para llevarse a Arthur con él.

Tenía el alma hasta los pies y estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón de rodillas a Inglaterra cuando, una vez dentro del palacio, olfateó un ligero tufillo a cuero chamuscado y escuchó gritos llenos de maldiciones. Temiendo lo peor, aunque también teniendo también una ligera sospecha del porqué de ese olor, se echó a correr a buscarlo. El olor a quemado se intensificaba conforme se acercaba a la cocina donde él mismo había preparado el desayuno del día anterior. Entró bruscamente y se paró en seco.

La cocina estaba hecho un desastre, como si un huracán hubiera pasado ahí toda la tarde haciendo destrozos. La estufa estaba llena de cacerolas llenas de porquería y el horno estaba abierto, aún humeando. En el piso, al lado de una masa negra y deforme, Inglaterra estaba cubierto de hollín y sostenía un pedazo de cortina carbonizada.

_-¿Angleterre?-_

El ojiverde, que hasta entonces tenía la vista perdida en el algún punto del piso, sacudió la cabeza y volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué tanto ves, maldita _rana_?- preguntó, como si estar en medio de un desastre fuera de lo más natural en el mundo.

Francia se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales ninguno volvió a hablar, antes de soltar una amarga risotada y sentarse en el piso, recargándose en una pared.

-_Angleterre_, sabes que cocinar no es tu fuerte. Debiste esperar a que llegara para prepararte una deliciosa cena…- habló, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, junto con un encendedor de plata. El tono de su voz cargaba cierta melancolía. Solía fumar cuando se sentía triste.

-No iba a esperarte, idiota, me dio hambre y preparé algo para comer-

-Lo único que veo es que destruiste mi cocina- corrigió el otro, llevándose un cigarro a la boca y prendiéndolo con el encendedor- Apuesto a que ni siquiera pudiste comer algo del veneno que preparaste.- Agregó, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo en un suspiro.

El ojiverde estaba a punto de replicar, cuando un sonoro rugido escapó de su estómago, delatándolo. El francés se echó a reír de nuevo y el otro se limitó a sonrojarse violentamente mientras lo miraba con un intenso odio, deseando que el piso se abriera y se tragara a la maldita rana. Él sabía cocinar deliciosos platillos, hasta su reina lo había reconocido, lo que pasaba era que (al estar en territorio francés y él ser un verdadero inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra) era obvio que todo en esa cocina conspiraba contra él. TODO.

Francis siguió riendo un poco más, antes de soltar un nuevo suspiro y seguir muy a gusto con su cigarro. No sabía como decirle a Inglaterra que dentro de unos minutos llegaría alguien a llevárselo de regreso a su islita. Había ensayado durante todo el camino de regreso al palacio cómo decírselo, pero ahora no encontraba el valor para empezar.

Arthur, para atormentarlo aún más, se levantó del piso y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Dame un cigarro, idiota- gruñó. Francis sonrió levemente y cumplió su deseo. Le extendió la cajetilla de cigarros junto con el encendedor. Arthur los tomó y prendió uno con calma, exhalando humo y formando con éste la figura de un círculo en el aire.

El francés esperó hasta terminar con su cigarro. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que tomó valor con su última bocanada de humo y empezó a hablar.

-_ Angleterre_ ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que te puedas ir a tu casa?-

El inglés volteó a verlo, medio sorprendido-. ¿Qué dijiste…?-

Francia cerró los ojos y siguió hablando, tratando de disimular el tono de amargura y dolor en su voz:

-Mi país no pagó la cantidad acordada por ti- habló, soltando de una buena vez la verdad, para evitarse más enredos idiotas-. Puedes irte a tu casa…-

Inglaterra abrió la boca con sorpresa, haciendo oscilar peligrosamente el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

-Me estás jodiendo- exclamó, pensando que le estaba jugando una pésima broma.

Francis negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como si un líquido frío recorriera toda su espalda desagradablemente. Era el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

-Es la verdad, no tengo dinero para pagar por ti, Arthur. En cualquier momento llegarán por ti para llevarte de regreso a Gran Bretaña-.

El inglés se quedó helado mientras la realidad le daba un duro golpe en el estómago. ¿Todo el infierno por el que había pasado, había sido en vano? ¿Nada de ayuda económica para su país? Rápidamente, como espuma, un pensamiento usual inundó su cabeza.

_Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir._

Se sentía como un completo imbécil. Francis había jugado con él vilmente, manipulándolo a placer, y él (creyéndose todo el cuento chino desde un inicio) había hecho estupidez y media por su culpa. Se había sentido triste de abandonarlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad, enojándose con Alfred, y todo… _por nada._

_Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir._

Completamente cegado por la rabia, se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo hundió con saña y fuerza en la mano de Francis que tenía más cerca de su alcance. El otro chico soltó un gemido de dolor y aunque le dio un brusco manotazo al ojiverde para apartarlo, le había quedado una brillante y bastante considerable quemadura en su mano izquierda.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS TE OCURRE?- chilló, apartándose del inglés lo más lejos posible- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-

-¡TE MERECES MÁS QUE ESO, GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL!- bramó el otro, con la cara roja por el disgusto y el esfuerzo por gritar- ¡Tienes suerte de que no agarre un cuchillo y te mate a puñaladas!-

Francis se quedó mudo al instante. Quería replicar algo a su favor, pero sabía que no tenía argumento alguno con cual defenderse. Además, Arthur estaba tan alterado que si decía algo estúpido, el chico cumpliría su amenaza de írsele encima para matarlo a estocadas.

Pasaron unos diez segundos llenos de una atmósfera incómoda y pesada. Inglaterra respiraba trabajosamente y trataba de calmarse, pero todos los recuerdos de las cosas que le habían sucedido en Francia se agolpaban en su cabeza, impendiéndole razonar: La silueta de Alfred siendo iluminada por la luna mientras le decía que lo quería, Los vestidores donde Francis lo había tocado, Alfred sonriente pidiéndole escapar, Un Francis mucho más joven preocupado por él, Alfred abandonado en medio de desconocidos, Francis susurrando su nombre entre gemidos ahogados mientras lo tocaba…

-¡BASTA!- gritó, tratando inútilmente de detener el flujo de imágenes que lo atormentaban. El otro se sobresaltó, alarmado.- ¡No puedo más! ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- chilló. Con un ímpetu rabioso salió corriendo de ahí. Francia quiso seguirlo, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Se quedó plantado en la cocina, solo con su dolor.

Inglaterra ya no quería saber nada de nadie, ya no quería seguir pensando, ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Ni siquiera estaba metido en esa situación por su culpa, todos habían jugado con él y no era otro que la víctima. Sus pies lo dirigieron automáticamente hacía la salida del palacio. Pudo haber seguido corriendo por horas sin detenerse, pero en la puerta chocó contra alguien más. Su cuerpo rebotó ante el impacto y cayó al piso en menos de un segundo. Dolió caer sobre el frío mármol de espaldas. Soltó un ligero quejido y levantó la cabeza para ver contra quien había chocado. En el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisita burlona, se encontraba Alfred F. Jones mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

No podía creer la asquerosa y pésima suerte que tenía.

Alfred, la segunda persona a la que Arthur menos quería ver por el enfado que aún cargaba, había ido por él a Francia. En ese momento estaban en un automóvil especial de la embajada británica. Iba rumbo al aeropuerto _Charles de Gaulle_ para tomar un pequeño jet privado que los dejaría en _Heathrow_. Estaba de más decir que había una atmósfera pesada entre los dos: ninguno se dirigía la palabra y el ojiverde (completamente enfuruñado) evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto, tanto físico como visual; cosa que era bastante difícil ya que ambos estaban en el asiento trasero del diminuto automóvil. Ninguno manejaba por que había un chofer que los llevaba hasta el aeropuerto. Inglaterra hacía todo lo posible por replegarse en una esquina mientras que América parecía querer ocupar todo el ancho del asiento disponible.

El ojiazul apenas y si le había dicho como se había arreglado su situación, resumiendo los detalles con Francis y haciendo especial énfasis en la participación esencial de su país y en como Gran Bretaña casi había aceptado la ayuda de rodillas. Fuera de eso, no había dicho nada más y se había mantenido en silencio, cosa bastante inusual. Inglaterra sabía que estaba enfadado y, por remordimiento de lo que le había hecho, tampoco abrió la boca. Por un momento, cuando Alfred terminó de hablar, estuvo a punto de soltarle una patada y gritarle que era un mentiroso al decir que su país le había suplicado ayuda, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Quiso mirar de reojo al ojiazul (sólo un poquito, no tardaría ni medio segundo) pero notó que el chico lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_Dios ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba vivo?_

Estados Unidos de América, por su parte, no podía creer la increíble suerte que tenía. O más bien, el poder enorme con el que disfrutaba para salirse siempre con la suya.

Alfred veía la silueta de Arthur que era iluminada por las luces de las farolas de la calle. Había esperado una bienvenida más calurosa, donde el inglés se arrojaba a sus brazos y se refugiaba en su pecho mientras le agradecía con besos y susurros ahogados el haberle salvado. Pero no había sido así. Por alguna "extraña" razón, Inglaterra sólo se había quedado plantado sin decirle nada, logrando crear una pesada tensión entre ambos y aunque se moría de ganas por hacer algo, no sabía que decir para cortarla.

Siguieron en silencio y no se dijeron absolutamente nada durante el resto del trayecto.

Tres horas después de haber abandonado suelo francés, Inglaterra entraba triunfalmente por las puertas del Palacio de Buckingham. América lo seguía de cerca mientras ambos caminaban hacía un salón donde los esperaba la Reina Isabel II. La gente con la que se topaban en el Palacio los miraba con alegría: las mujeres se llevaban las manos a la boca para ocultar su emoción y los hombres sonreían con ganas. A pesar de que solo habían pasado unos pocos días, la separación tan abrupta de su "nación" los había afectado con ganas. Inclusive, la atmosfera entre ambos era completamente diferente a la que se sentía en Francia; parte de la tensión había desaparecido.

Arthur, que caminaba rápidamente, estaba siendo seguido por Alfred a poca distancia, como perro faldero. Irritado y teniendo el orgullo del maldito imperio británico en las venas, le cerró la puerta en la cara apenas entro él en el salón donde estaba su reina.

-¡Lárgate! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!- le gritó desde adentro. América entrecerró sus ojos con enfado y se quedó plantado ahí, ignorando la petición. Quería hablar con Arthur y no se iría de territorio inglés hasta lograrlo.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido y se encaró con la mujer, que estaba sentada en un sillón ornamentado, acompañado de su nieto Guillermo.

-¡Vieja arpía!- chilló, con la cara roja por la ira- ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Debería quitarte la corona y dársela a otra persona!-

La mujer abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices…? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Dónde está tu respeto?- preguntó, ofendida- ¡Estás hablando con la reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!

-¡Y Yo _**soy**_ el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, por si no te has dado cuenta!- chilló el chico, acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban Isabel II y el príncipe Guillermo. La mujer se puso de pie para encararlo y ambos se pusieron a gritar y recriminarse, al muy caballeroso y noble estilo inglés. Guillermo no hizo nada por defender a su abuela pues sabía muy bien que no hacía falta; la señora era muy de armas tomar, aún enfrente de Arthur Kirkland, la personificación humana de la nación. Solo se hundió en su asiento sintiéndose muy miserable. Había visitado a su abuela para decirle que se iba a casar con su novia Kate Middleton, y parecía que ese momento no era el más oportuno para darle las buenas nuevas.

Después de gritarse mutuamente por una media hora, La reina, su nieto y Arthur tomaron una taza de té, acompañada de bocadillos, aunque era muy tarde. Durante la improvisada cena se le informó todo de lo que había pasado al chico; como Alfred había llegado de la nada a ofrecer su ayuda y como todo el "problema" se había resuelto casi como por arte de magia. Inglaterra escuchó pacientemente sin hacer comentarios y respondiendo solo con "Uhhm" o "Ya veo". Se despidió de la familia real minutos después, con cortesía, argumentando que estaba muy cansado y que necesitaba dormir. Apenas abrió la puerta se topó con América, sentado en una silla, dormido.

Arthur gruñó, sintiendo un terrible deseo de patearlo en ese instante. Haber discutido con Isabel II, la culpable de todo el asunto, lo habían relajado bastante, aunque seguía con unas ganas terribles de golpear a Alfred por ser tan imbécil y tener la desfachatez de hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana. Cerró la puerta y se le acercó.

-Hey, América- le habló, jaloneándolo. El otro gruñó molesto por ser despertado. Se talló los ojos y bostezó.

-Esa no es forma de despertar a un príncipe…-

-Tú no eres ningún maldito príncipe- gruñó- ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Te dije que te largaras…-

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos.-

-Estamos hablando. Si vas a decir algo dilo de una maldita vez-

Alfred bostezó una vez más y se puso de pie. Inglaterra odió más que nunca ser más bajito que él pues tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para verlo mejor. De repente, y sin que el más viejo se lo esperara, Alfred lo abrazó del mismo modo que _aquella _vez dentro del palacio de Versalles. Arthur jadeó y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-No lo hagas- susurró, temeroso de que Alfred decidiera repetir lo mismo ahí, a la mitad de un pasillo en el palacio de Buckingham. El menor soltó una risita, adivinando sus pensamientos, pero sin ninguna intención de hacer lo que el otro creía.

-Ahora no. Solo quiero dormir- habló, sin soltarlo. Arthur no correspondía a su abrazo; tenía los brazos frente a su pecho para evitar el contacto.

-Pediré que te arreglen una habitación para que te quedes. Mañana temprano te debes ir- respondió Inglaterra, enfurruñado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que el sonido le retumbaba en los oídos. Jones no respondió nada, pero tampoco aflojó su abrazo ni un centímetro. Ambos se quedaron así por un minuto, cuando la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos se abrió. Arthur quiso separarse al instante, pero el otro se lo impidió. El príncipe Guillermo salió de la habitación y los miró curioso.

-Oh, vamos, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte- ironizó al llamarlo por su "nombre completo"- Si vas a joder con Estados Unidos de América, al menos haz el favor de hacerlo en un cuarto. Los caballeros no se exhiben en público.- finalizó, yéndose de ahí.

Arthur Kirkland se sonrojó aún más y le gritó de hasta lo que se iba a morir en lo que el chico reía y desaparecía al doblar el pasillo.

-¡Ya suéltame!- gritó, empujando a Alfred y liberándose- Eres un perfecto idiota. ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí mañana mismo!-

Inglaterra, rojo de la vergüenza y coraje, caminó lejos de América y se fue a su habitación privada dentro del palacio. No miró ni una sola vez hacía atrás así que no supo si el otro lo siguió o qué hacía. Para asegurarse de no tener visitas nocturnas, puso seguro a su puerta. Gritó maldiciones por media hora, provocando que los fantasmas del palacio deambularan por todo el lugar, haciendo chirrear puertas o tirando cosas al piso. No fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada que pudo calmarse.

Estaba tan enfadado y asustado que no sabía que iba a pasar después. Se había equivocado de todas las maneras posibles y no veía una luz remota de esperanza en el horizonte. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, y sintiéndose un niño perdido entre la multitud, se quedó dormido. Afuera, el cielo se desteñía muy lentamente de la inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Arthur se despertó, muchas horas después, ya era tarde. Ni siquiera descansó debidamente porque todo el tiempo tuvo pesadillas, las cuales ni siquiera recordaba con claridad, para el colmo. Tomó un baño y se vistió pulcramente, usando un traje completo de _Tweed_ y unos lustrosos zapatos de piel café claro. Casi se echó a llorar sobre su clóset por lo bien que se sentía usar su ropa. Su elegante estilo inglés. Lo único que le desagradaba era las manchas que tenía en el cuello, las cuales trató de disimular con un poco de maquillaje. Los chupetones y mordiscos que le había causado Francia se habían tornado de un feo morado. Salió de su cuarto abriendo la puerta de par en par, sonriendo. A pesar del cansancio se sentía jodidamente bien, como no lo hacía en años. Incluso el clima parecía sonreírle: el sol se veía resplandeciente entre las nubles y el color azul del cielo se podía distinguir con claridad a través de las ventanas.

-¡INGLATERRAAAAAA!-

Por arte de magia, todo el buen humor desapareció al instante. Alfred Jones apareció salido de la nada justo enfrente de donde estaba. Tenía una sonrisa de idiota que lo hizo enfadar.

-¿No te dije que te largaras…?- preguntó, gruñendo.

-¿No te dije que no lo haría hasta que habláramos…?- se burló Alfred, imitando su tono.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió el otro, moviéndose a un lado para evadirlo y seguir caminando. Alfred lo sujetó por el cuello del saco y lo detuvo con facilidad- ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?- exclamó el mayor, ofendido por el acto- ¡SUELTAME!-

-No lo haré. El idiota eres tú, deja de ser tan arrogante y habla conmigo de una maldita vez- respondió América, poniéndose serio. Arthur se mordió los labios con fuerza. Se soltó del agarré del menor y lo encaró.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pues primero quiero que me des las gracias- habló América, sonando arrogante-. Mira que moví el cielo y la tierra para ayudarte a regresar, y ni aún así te has mostrado un poco humilde para hacerlo-

-Muchas gracias, Estados Unidos de América- respondió el otro, de mala gana- ¿Te puedes largar ya?-

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Inglaterra?- preguntó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño y enfadándose por la actitud del mayor- Pensé que estarías súper contento con estar de vuelta ¿No es acaso lo que querías?-

-¡Sí, pero no así, América! ¡NO ASÍ!- contestó el inglés, explotando- ¡TE MESTISTE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO ERAN DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ¡ESTOY ENFADADO CONTIGO POR QUE TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE HACER LO QUE TE DA TU REGALADA GANA EN MI TERRITORIO!-

-¡¿Acaso preferías quedarte en Francia?- exclamó el menor, ofendido porque sus actos heroicos eran menospreciados- ¡Desde el principio, cuando inicio todo el asunto de la subasta, vine para decir que te rescataría! ¡Desde el maldito principio!-

-¡¿POR QUÉ?-

-¡POR QUE TE QUIERO, ES OBVIO!- explotó Alfred, zarandeándolo con un poco de brusquedad. Arthur enrojeció al instante, sintiendo las palabras como un puñetazo directo al estómago- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?-

Al parecer, cuando Inglaterra se sonrojó violentamente, también perdió el sentido del habla. Quiso decir algo, pero solo logró balbucear cosas sin sentido. Sin poder aguantar la mirada del ojiazul, decidió clavar la vista en el piso. Su respiración se agitó considerablemente en un par de segundos y por un momento pensó que se echaría a llorar. Pero no lo haría, porque él era el maldito Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, la nación que alguna vez había llegado a tener el mundo en la palma de su mano. Carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Gracias- respondió, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los de Alfred. El otro lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Gracias? Eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar-

-Debo admitir que no tengo una respuesta para ti, América- se sinceró el mayor mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, pero las ocultaba en sus bolsillos. Y era la verdad. En ese momento no tenía una respuesta concreta. No se iba a abalanzar sobre el menor en un abrazo cursi mientras lo besaba, porque no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para siquiera pensar en una muestra de cariño como agradecimiento por todo lo que Alfred había hecho. No era ninguna débil princesa a la que habían rescatado de un terrible dragón, en resumidas cuentas.

Alfred, un poco irritado por la réplica, se rascó la cabeza con un poco de fastidio mientras apartaba la mirada. La situación le recordaba tanto a las veces que se habían visto por primera vez después de que él ganara su independencia: Arthur gruñía cada vez que se le acercaba, incapaz de lograr un diálogo decente hasta que pasaron cincuenta años del suceso, donde el mayor se dignaba a responderle sus saludos durante las reuniones, nada más. Y como él no era un idiota masoquista, sabía que solo le quedaba una opción.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer- dijo, mientras sonreía con un toque de tristeza. Arthur sintió que sus tripas se apretujaban dolorosamente- Nos vemos, Arthur- finalizó, yéndose de ahí, caminando a paso normal. Inglaterra quiso decirle algo, despedirse al menos, pero se volvió a quedar mudo por arte de magia. Sin embargo, Alfred se sobresaltó ligeramente, recordando súbitamente algo, y regresó sobre sus pasos para volver a hablar con el mayor.

-Se me olvidó darte esto-dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre el inglés, quien no supo anticiparse a sus movimientos. América lo besó en la boca por un par de segundos antes de separarse como si nada e irse de ahí. Inglaterra se quedó estático uno momento para después sonrojarse violentamente y gritar a todo pulmón un florido catálogo de improperios a su ex – colonia. Alfred soltó una carcajada mientras desaparecía al doblar el pasillo. De nuevo, Arthur no sintió deseo alguno de ir tras él, pero sentía claramente como las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza mientras un aura maligna se formaba a su alrededor.

Quince minutos después, Inglaterra seguía furioso y echando humos. Estaba reunido con toda la familia real porque le habían dicho que Guillermo tenía que darles un anuncio importante. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de aguantar "idioteces reales" gracias al chistecito de Alfred. Todos estaban sentados en silloncitos antiguos y lujosos; y tomaban té acompañado de bocadillos. El príncipe Guillermo estaba nervioso, parado enfrente de los demás que lo veían curioso. El chico, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la felicidad, soltó todo de repente.

-¡Me caso con Kate!- dijo emocionado.

Todos se atragantaron con el té. Isabel y Arthur lo escupieron junto con migas de pan formando una bonita y grotesca fuente de escupitajo. Ambos chillaron al unísono.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO DICES?- preguntaron, entre sorprendidos, enfadados y felices. Guillermo era aún muy joven, pensaba su abuela, y no había dinero suficiente, pensaba la nación. Una ola de ansiedad y depresión estuvieron a punto de azotar el cuerpo de Arthur cuando se dio cuenta que la salvación estaba ahí. AHÍ, en sus narices. La solución estaba en su propio país.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- Chilló, soltando una carcajada de pura felicidad. Todos lo voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco. Guillermo abrazaba a su hermano Enrique; El príncipe Carlos y el príncipe Felipe, verdaderos caballeros ingleses, seguían en su lugar, impasibles, sonriendo solamente pero alegres. Isabel seguía necesitada de aire.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Guillermo, confundido. Arthur tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-¡TU BODA!- exclamó feliz-. El Reino Unido necesita dinero, mucha inyección de capital. Si tu boda la planeamos para el siguiente año, atraeremos a muchos turistas. Está de sobra decir que los precios los inflaremos hasta el cielo y la gente no dudará un solo segundo en exprimir hasta el último centavo para conseguir cualquier baratija con tu nombre y el de tu novia ¡Incluso podemos transmitir la boda en directo a todo mundo!-

Una vez que despegó su idea, nadie lo pudo parar. Salió del salón y se dirigió a su cuarto, hablando solo. Se puso a hacer todos los preparativos de la boda (guiado por sus amigas las hadas) y no descansó ni un minuto hasta que tuvo todas las ideas aterrizadas en mil hojas, desparramadas a su alrededor y llenas de una escritura diminuta. Todo el asuntó lo desconectó por completo de sus problemas con Alfred y Francis; y se dio cuenta cuando suspiró bastante satisfecho por su trabajo y notó que ya había anochecido. Toda la planeación había sido pura felicidad y decidió que deseaba seguir así. Empezó a acomodar el millar de hojas en el orden correcto, dispuesto a perseguir a Guillermo y a atosigarlo para que aceptara todos sus arreglos. Al fin de cuentas, el príncipe tenía que sentirse honrado ¿Quién mejor que él, que había estado presente en centenares de casamientos reales a lo largo de los años, para organizarle la boda?

* * *

Francis seguía en el mismo lugar donde había sido abandonado: la cocineta improvisada dentro del Palacio de Versalles. Había estado ahí un día entero, bebiendo todo el vino que tenía al alcance y fumando todos los cigarrillos que podía. No había probado bocado alguno y su rutina había consistido en fumar, beber y dormir. Aunque la cabeza le explotaba por el dolor que sufría, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarse, sacudirse la suciedad que se había adherido a su cabello y ropa, e irse de ahí. Simplemente no podía. Había apagado su teléfono celular para evitar recibir llamadas de su jefe. Todos los asuntos internacionales le valían un pepino en ese momento. Sin embargo, si hubiera tenido su teléfono encendido, hubiera sabido que recibiría visitas de un momento a otro.

Prusia y España llegaron al Palacio de Versalles saltándose la cerca y forzando la entrada.

-¿Y si están en otro lado?- preguntó Antonio, destrozando una cerradura antigua para poder acceder a la zona del Palacio donde se encontraba Francis. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua.

-Si es así, fue tu maldita culpa. Te dije que viniéramos apenas finalizada la subasta ¡PERO NOOOO! ¡Teníamos que ir a Italia primero a visitar al idiota de Lovino!- exclamó irónicamente mientras exageraba en sus ademanes. España contraatacó.

-¡Pues tú también estabas muy feliz de visitar a Feliciano, por si no te acuerdas!-

-¡Lo mío fue diferente! ¡Tenía que entregarle un estúpido paquete de Ludwing!- chilló el otro, defendiéndose.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Da igual!- cortó Antonio, evitando una pelea- ¡Vamos a buscarlos y ya! Si el cejotas está bajo la voluntad de Francis, podremos humillarlo todo lo que queramos ¿Para qué desperdiciar tiempo en discutir?-

Gilbert sonrió por la emoción

-¡Vamos de una buena vez!-

Ambos se echaron a reír y comenzaron a gritar toda clase de insultos ("¡CEJOTAS, IDIOTA, SAL DE UNA VEZ!") mientras corrían por todo el palacio buscando a Francia e Inglaterra. Se separaron para encontrarlos más fácilmente. Fue Antonio quien encontró a Francis en su estado catatónico. Bastó mirar cómo estaba (Tirado en el piso, agonizante) para darse cuenta como estaba. Francis apenas se inmutó por todo el escándalo y volteó a verlo perezosamente.

-Hola- lo saludó. Antonio se acercó hasta donde estaba y se puso en cuclillas para estar más cerca de su cara.

-¿Te pateó el culo Inglaterra?- le preguntó, sonriendo con tristeza. Francia rió.

-Un poco. Sí- contestó- Pero no es la primera vez. Y dudo que sea la última-

-¿Entonces por qué lamentarse?- preguntó, ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara. Francis lo miró y por un momento pensó que estaba en un campo de guerra donde había salido malherido. No tenía heridas reales, pero sentía que sí; podía sentirse acostado sobre un charco de sangre, herido de muerte. Y el pensamiento le desagradó bastante. Demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan quejicas y melodramático? Él era la maldita Republica Francesa. El mismo ataque de nacionalismo que tuvo Inglaterra para seguir con la cara en alto a pesar de los problemas fue el mismo motor que impulsó a Francia a ponerse de pie. Sin tomar la mano de Antonio, se levantó por su cuenta. Se sacudió la ropa y el cabello y miró a su alrededor.

-Esto es todo un desastre- dijo, casi con asco.- Vayamos a buscar un poco de amor.

Antonio se levantó y mientras salía al pasillo le gritó a Prusia:

-¡Gilbert! ¡Nos vamos!-

La voz del alemán se escuchó un piso más arriba, quejándose.

-¡Ya no está! ¿Verdad? ¡El cejotas le pateó el culo una vez más Francia!-

-¡Ven aquí, y te enseñaré qué tan bien puedo patear el tuyo, Gilbert!- exclamó Francis, soltando una risotada junto con Antonio. Una vez que el Bad Friend Trio estaba reunido, era imposible estar triste.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

SDBSCDBSJDBJSDJS -gira en el piso- En mi cabeza, siento que Francis y Antonio son los más unidos del Bad Friend Trio. España es puro amor para mí y tenía que hacer cierta aparición. ¡E INGLATERRA PREPARANDO LA BODA DE GUILLERMO FUE UN HECHO PARA MI! ¡AUNQUE TODOS LO NIEGUEN! De hecho estuve a nada de hacer un fanfic cuando fue el momento, pero no tuve la inspiración suficiente.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No prometo que volveré a continuar las otras historias de Hetalia que tengo botadas por ahí, pero puede ser. Con esta tengo cierta fijación. En vez de preparar el trabajo escrito para titularme, estuve escribiendo este capitulo (¿Quién necesita un titulo profesional, si tengo un fanfic terminado que causa felicidad?) La próxima entrega será después de las olimpiadas, lo más pronto posible... espero.

Por cierto, alguien había mencionado que la abogada rubia que había contratado Alfred para tratar el caso legal le recordaba a la fiscal que sale en La ley y el orden. Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Quiero decirle a esa persona... ¡WOW! En ella era en quien pensaba cuando escribía esa parte. El que haya adivinado esa conexión me sorprendió y fascino.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Anuncio

¡Hola gente!

Se que estoy rompiendo como tres reglas haciendo esto (¡Por favor, no me reporten!) pero no he podido terminar el capítulo a tiempo. Quería terminar este Fanfic antes del 28 de Octubre, pero el tiempo se me viene encima con los preparativos y las cosas que se van vender y regalar. ¿Saben de qué hablo? ¡Del Hetalia day 2012 en la ciudad de México!

Aunque muchos ya lo celebraron el fin de semana pasado, nosotros lo haremos apenas el domingo 28. Ja.

Si quieren reunirse con nosotros, busquen en Facebook el grupo llamado "reuniones hetaliosas" y los aceptaremos con gusto (es un grupo cerrado pero cualquiera es bienvenido :3) Los datos están ahí, aunque básicamente nos veremos en el bosque de Chalultepec a medio día.

Espero se animen a ir :D! Y pronto la continuación de este Fanfic! Lo prometo! Debe quedar ya en este año.

¡Muchas gracias por su atención!


End file.
